Por Você
by Pinkuro
Summary: Kai amava a Tyson, e por ele se tornou Nívea para assim, poder conquistalo... TysonxKaixBrooklyn, mas não exatamente yaoi FIC MINHA COM A MIONE11!
1. Prólogo

**Notas das Autoras:**

**mione11:-**não tenho muito o que dizer no começo,só que essa fic é minha e da Kaina H. Granger(muito mais dela do que minha,mas tudo bem)

**Kaina: **Que é isso... só por que a idéia é minha, e você não tava muito inspirada por isso eu fiz a maior parte não quer dizer que é mais sua... Mas de qualquer jeito, esperamos quem gostem! n.n

* * *

**Por Você**

**Cap 1 Prólogo **

**

* * *

**  
Kai estava sentado na cadeira, era tarde da noite, não sabia o que fazer...

-Que raiva! Que droga! Não acredito nisso!- Grita batendo os punhos na mesa nervosamente. –Como eu faço? Como?

Kai estava confuso, precisa fazer algo sobre aquela situação _"Mas o quê?" _isso era o que o desesperava...

--------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------

Kai se encontrava sentado numa árvore, estava lendo um livro, o nome era "Poliana", estava entretido, a história da pequena menina o cavitara de um modo que quase nem prestou atenção nas duas pessoas que se aproximavam do local sem notar a presença de Kai.  
-Meu Deus... nossa... Yumi você é tão bonita, tão simpática, tão inteligente... eu amo garotas como você...- Falava a pessoa enquanto beijava outra.  
Essa voz chamou a atenção de Kai que se virou para ver quem era.  
"_Tyson..."_ Pensou enquanto continuava a ouvir e ver o que faziam. 

Tyson e Yumi continuavam se beijando,e o Kai ia ficando cada vez mais irritado com a cena,e achou que era melhor ir embora de lá antes que ele voasse pra cima dos dois.

-que idiota!como ele pode fazer uma coisa dessas na minha frente!bom,talvez porque ele não me viu lá, e também ele nem sabe o que eu sinto por ele, MAS QUE DROGA!EU DEVIA TER FALADO ISSO ANTES! NÃO! EU TINHA QUE SER O SENHOR HIWATARI 'CORAÇÃO DE PEDRA'!

Praguejava ele enquanto entrava em sua mansão e se trancava no quarto

--------------------------------------Fim do Flash Back-------------------------------------

Com o passar das horas ele ia ficando cada vez mais nervoso e desesperado,queria contar tudo pro Tyson,mas depois do que ele viu sabia que o outro teria uma reação e que ela não seria nada boa.

Ficar no quarto só estava piorando o desespero do Kai, então ele saiu de novo e foi andando meio sem rumo pelas ruas, até que ele viu algo que chamou sua atenção...

-Mas isso é...- Pensou em voz alta ainda vendo aquilo, era um anuncio de um tipo de cirurgia plástica, aquilo chamou sua atenção, lhe deu uma idéia –O Tyson não é gay... não é?- E sorriu, agora sabia o que fazer.

Kai foi para casa, precisava fazer umas ligações, ver a agenda telefônica da sua mãe, sabia que lá iria encontrar o que procurava.

Foi até o antigo quarto da falecida mãe e lá se encontrava, começou a folhá-lo.

-Anda, anda, cadê a merda daquilo? Por que minha mãe não metia isso em ordem alfabética hein?- Resmungava enquanto folheava o caderno.

Até que encontrou o que procurava.

-É isso...- Sorriu –O número do cirurgião que fez todas as plásticas na mamãe...- disse triunfante, o sorriso continuava em seu rosto.

Então pegou o telefone, e chamou o número.

"_Tyson... isso será por você..."_ Pensou enquanto ouvia o telefone chamar a quem queria.

Assim que atenderam o telefone o Kai pediu pra falar com o cirurgião e tentou explicar com todos os detalhes o que ele queria...

--------------------Conversa do Kai ao telefone--------------------------------------

Kai:-tenho certeza!

Cirurgião:-tudo bem,mas quero saber se o senhor vai me pagar mesmo se não gostar do resultado depois...

Kai:-é claro que sim!eu não sou nenhum caloteiro!

Cirurgião:-ótimo,então passe aqui pra marcar a data da sua cirurgia...

-------------------Fim da conversa do Kai-------------------------------------------

-vai ser um choque pra todos,mas eu tenho que fazer isso...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas das Autoras: **

**mione11:-**tá aí o primeiro capítulo,por enquanto só posso dizer que me diverti muito escrevendo parte dele e peço pra mandarem reviews por favor!

**Kaina:** isso, ae, e se forem mal educados deletaremos! Beijos para todos! n.n  



	2. Compras

**Notas das Autoras:**

**mione11:-**aê,mais um cap(dessa vez eu to melhor!)

**Kaina:** Isso ae! Esperamos que gostem! XD

* * *

**Cap 2 Compras**

No dia seguinte o Kai,foi bem cedo marcar a cirurgia,acabou marcando pra semana seguinte,não queria esperar muito tempo,mas assim que ele saiu do consultório do médico,se lembrou de dois problemas,primeiro não queria que os outros soubessem tão cedo,segundo como ele iria sair do hospital?quer dizer ele não poderia sair vestido do mesmo jeito de sempre,nisso ele viu o Kenny e resolveu mandar um recado pros outros por ele...

-Entendeu?- Disse a Kenny, se inclinando na altura dele

-Sim,você vai viajar e não sabe quando volta e alguém vai tomar conta da sua mansão certo?- Kenny repetiu para ter certeza de que era aquilo de que tinha ouvido.

Então o Kenny foi embora e o Kai continuou o seu caminho

"_Primeiro problema resolvido,agora falta o segundo,e isso pede medidas drásticas"_ pensou _"compras..."_

Suspirou ele enquanto entrava numa loja de roupas.

-Eu odeio isso...- Disse a si mesmo quando entrou.

Kai estava parado na entrada das lojas, pensando que tipo de roupas queria, até alaguem se aproximou dele sem ele perceber.

-Olá senhor! A procura de roupas para a namorada? Eu posso ajudar a escolher, mas o senhor tem que me dizer o tamanho, senhor? Senhor?- Falava, enquanto Kai não ligava a mínima para ela, até que resolveu olhar para ela quando ela estava com aqueles olhinhos que diziam: por favor compre alguma coisa. Kai levantou uma sobrancelha e resolveu falar algo a ela:

-Eu acho que tamanho G...-Disse a mulher sorriu, pegou-o pelo braço e o arrastou até onde estava o balcão das roupas G, femininas, e começou a tirar algumas delas e meter em cima do balcão, mostrando-as para Kai.

-Temos uma grande variedade de vestidos femininos tamanho G, e também calças, sais, calças capri, camisas de manga curta e regatas, afinal estamos na temporada de primavera-verão, então não temos casacos, nem camisas de manga comprida- falava, enquanto estendia mais roupas, Kai apenas olhava cada uma –Então gostou de alguma?

Kai observara todas as roupas que estava, estendidas, ao ver que a vendedora acabara de lhe mostrar, olhou para ela, olhou para o balcão, pegou algumas roupas em cima do balcão, alguns vestidos, camisas, calças, e até saias, a maioria jeans azuis e jeans pretos, pretos, e mais algumas cores escuras que gostava.

-Com licença...- Disse ao pegar todas que queria e se dirigindo ao provador.

Kai foi até o provador e entrou, não ligando para o confuso olhar da vendedora.

Ele começou a experimentar algumas roupas,se sentia ridículo usando aquilo,e começou se perguntar se não estaria fazendo uma loucura

"não,eu quero fazer isso e vou fazer! Mas essas roupas..." pensou ele enquanto se olhava no espelho vendo se as roupas ficavam bem nele,então voltou a vestir as suas roupas e saiu de lá enquanto a vendedora ainda olhava pra ele...

-vou levar todas...

depois que ele pagou,saiu o mais depressa que podia,não queria encontrar mais nenhum conhecido,não carregando aquelas roupas,mas ele estava correndo e não viu que alguém vinha na sua direção,e ele acabou esbarrando na outra pessoa.

-olha por onde anda!

Disse ele irritado e a pessoa respondeu

-olha você!

O Kai olhou pra cima e levou um susto

-Tyson?o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Vim, fazer um lanchinho, sabe hoje ta com promoção quem comprar com Big Mac ganha um brinde! n.n- Respondeu ele se levantando, Kai também fez o mesmo. –E você? Que que você tá fazendo?

-Ah.. eu... nada, nada de importante...- respondeu, tentando esconder as sacolas dos olhos de Tyson.

-Sério? Então que são essas sacolas?- Perguntou vendo as sacolas que Kai tentava esconder.

-Ah! Isso?- apontou as sacolas, rindo nervoso –são só umas coisinhas para uma viagem que tenho que fazer hehe :'D tenho que ir, tchau!- E saiu correndo daquele lugar.

Kai correu até sua casa, quando se trancou no quarto, jogou as sacolas em cima da cama, e ficou apoiado na porta olhando para elas.

-Será que...- Pensava enquanto virou-se se saiu da porta em direção ao quarto de sua mãe.

Kai foi até lá, pegou o que queria e voltou ao seu quarto, onde trocou de roupa para uma de suas roupas que acabara de comprar, e em seguida botou o que pegara de sua falecida mãe, uma caixa de maquiagem e um batom.

Kai se maquiou levemente nada muito espalhafatoso, e botou um batom rosa claro, e foi se olhar no espelho de corpo todo.

-Nossa...- Disse ao se ver, tinha arrumado seu cabelo num penteado feminino, com a roupa toda, até que podia enganar bem... _"Nossa... será que... assim... eu consigo conquista-lo? Imagina depois da cirurgia.. vou estar muito melhor que isso..." _pensou sorrindo, podia-se ver um avermelhado em seu rosto.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas das Autoras:**

**Kaina: **Então que acharam? Acho que já dá para se ter uma idéia do que vamos fazer com o Kai não?

**mione11:**nem acredito no que nós vamos fazer com o Kai T.T

agora as reviews:

**Akai Tenshi:**

**mione11:**pois é, nunca pensei que eu ia fazer uma coisa dessas!mas espero que esse capítulo também tenha ficado bom!

**Kaina: **Obrigado pelo review! Mas anjinha-sama, por que o medo? Somo tão PURAS XD (igual a você...)

**Dih-Doug:**

**mione11:**acho que você ta certo nas suas suspeitas XD

**Kaina: **Será? Bem de qualquer jeito acho que esse ta mais revelador... obrigada pelo review!

**Littledark **

**mione11:**se depender de mim eles vão ficar 'meio' chocados com isso XD

**Kaina: **É vão ficar de olhos bem abertos... n.n obrigada pelo review!

**mione11:**se depender de mim eles vão ficar meio(?)chocados XD

**Kaina: **De mim também n.n, agora, pessoal, isso é tudo, beijos e por favor, mandem reviews!


	3. A Transformação

**Notas das Autoras:**

**Kaina: **Finalmente Capítulo 3! Ta pronto!

**mione11:**é,e mais uma vez minha imaginação não ajudou muito ¬¬

* * *

**Cap 3 A Transformação**

Kai estava a caminho do hospital, estava nervoso, aquele era o dia de sua cirurgia, havia viajado a Rússia especialmente para isso, lá, ficaria até a total transformação, e só então ia voltar ao Japão e conquistar Tyson.

Kai chegou na porta do hospital e engoliu seco, mais algumas horas e seria uma garota, uma linda e formosa garota.

Kai então se dirigiu até a sala do médico que o iria operar, a cada passo ficava mais ansioso, mais ao mesmo tempo, que suas mãos estavam trêmulas, um pequeno sorriso estava formado em seus lábios...

Finalmente chegou a sala do doutor, parou e bateu na porta, logo, o médico abriu a porta para ele com um sorriso, Kai tentou sorrir da mesma forma, mais ao se ver na porta do lugar onde iria mudar seu corpo se apavorou totalmente.

-Então vamos fazer as marcas que irão ajudar na cirurgia?- Kai assentiu com a cabeça, já estavam dentro do consultório –Ótimo, coloque essa roupa, assim que fizermos as marcações você vai para a maca direto a sala de cirurgia.

Enquanto as marcações eram feitas Kai passava os seus últimos momentos como garoto se perguntando como seria a reação dos seus colegas, os Bladebreakers, quando descobrissem o que havia feito, e principalmente, como seria a reação deTyson...

_-"espero que ele não se importe quando descobrir, porque senão acho que ele é quem vai precisar de uma plástica..."_

Quando o médico terminou, Kai subiu direto pra sala de cirurgia, alguma coisa dentro dele ainda dizia que estava em tempo de desistir, mas ele estava decidido...

_-"É isso aí Kai Hiwatari...está na hora..."_

Logo Kai já estava na sala de operação, os médicos lavavam as mãos enquanto uma enfermeira cuidava para ele receber a anestesia geral direito.

A mulher colocava em seu nariz uma máscara de respiração que soltava um gás que o faria dormir.

Com aquilo pouco a pouco o acalmando, seus olhos iam fechando, logo, Kai estava em profundo sono, e quando acordasse, não seria mais o mesmo rapaz...

Os médicos então começaram a operação, a mudança das cordas vocais, para ele falar num tom mais feminino, o silicone nos peito, a injeção de progesterona nele, a primeira injeção, e uma afinada em seus traços para ficar mais parecido com uma mulher.

Finalmente foram para a etapa final: transformar o testículo de Kai em uma linda vagina.

O médico teve algumas dificuldades normais desse tipo de operação, mas em geral correu tudo bem, assim quando acabaram e iam saindo, acordaram Kai, como sempre acordavam o paciente antes de vela-lo para a recuperação, dormindo novamente.

Kai dormiu por um bom tempo, um dia inteiro, ou até mais, até abrir os olhos pela primeira vez como mulher.

-Mas que diabos...-Mas percebeu que a voz saiu cortada, quase não tinha voz. "_É mesmo, a operação... será que ocorreu tudo bem?"_ pensou antes de olhar para seu corpo e perceber como havia mudado...

Passou a mão sobre o rosto e percebeu que seus traços estavam bem mais finos, depois percebeu que o tamanho dos seus peitos era médio e por último teve a certeza de que estava totalmente transformado olhando para dentro de suas calças, então o médico entrou no quarto...

-Como se sente?

-Estranho, quer dizer, estranha... -_"mais essa gora..."_ pensou ele, que agora era ela.

-Vai se sentir assim por algum tempo...

-hunf,e quando eu vou receber alta?

- Bom, tem que ficar de repouso durante algum tempo, não pode andar devido à operação em seus testículos para o tornar uma vagina, mas assim que puder andar bem, sem ter nenhum problema, receberá alta...

-O que?

-O senhor se transformou numa bela mulher!-Disse dando uma piscada para Kai, antes de sair do quarto.

Disse o médico saindo do quarto, e o 'antigo Kai' acaba de conhecer um dos lados ruins de ser mulher...as cantadas de péssimo gosto, mas tinha que se preocupar com outra,qual seria o seu novo nome?

"Concerteza não vou mais poder usar Kai... isso é nome de homem..." Pensava "Acho que devia ter pensado nisso antes..." riu. 

Kai então deu um longo suspiro, decidiu pegar um espelho que estava na mala numa cadeira logo ao lado de sua cama, e começou a se olhar melhor.

Nessa olhada percebeu que seu queixo estava diferente, e seu nariz também, seus traços estavam delicados, tinha algumas cicatrizes da operação e seu rosto estava meio inchado.

Foi então que percebeu algo que até então não havia percebido, algo muito importante e havia deixado passar, estava surpreso com aquilo...

-MEU DEUS DO CÉU! EU TO UMA GATA!- exclamou ainda olhando para o espelho, sua voz ainda era meio ruim.

Kai estava realmente surpreso com sua mudança, nunca havia pensado que se tornaria uma mulher tão linda assim.

"_Nossa... nunca notei que minha pele era tão branca assim... será que..."_ pensou suas bochechas estavam num rosado, e pensando num nome perfeito para o novo ele, agora era ela. _"E agora só falta uma coisa para tornar Nívea uma mulher ainda mais bonita: mudar minhas lindas mechas com dois tons de azul para ficarem ainda mais lindas e aí é só voltar e conquistar ao meu Tyson..." _

_Continua... _

* * *

**Notas das Autoras: **

**Kaina: **OI! E ae? Gostaram? Eu adorei esse capítulo, pena que ta pequeno, mas acho que os próximos serão maiores, não é mione? n.n

**mione11:**claro! E mandem reviews por favor!

**Kaina:** Agora as reviews...

**littledark**

**mione11:**e ficou mesmo!mas até agora eu não consigo pensar no Kai de batom XP

**Kaina: (**mente perva trabalhando) Eu posso! XD! E obrigada pelo reviews

**Dih-Doug**

**mione11:**você é mais tarado e mais maluco do que eu pensava,mas sim,você acertou XD

**Kaina: **E o Kai vai ficar tão lindo como ela n.n obrigada pelo review!

**mione11:**acho que por enquanto é isso né?ah! e mandem reviews por favor!(pedindo outra vez XD).

**Kaina: **Beijos para todos! n.n


	4. Primeiro dia como mulher

**Notas das Autoras: **

**Kaina: **OI! Pessoal! Aqui está o Capítulo 4 de Por você! n.n 

**mione11:**isso ai!aproveitem! XD

* * *

**Cap 4 Primeiro dia como mulher**

Nívea estava andando pela cidade, ainda se sentia estranha com ela mesma...

Após uma semana após a alta que recebera no hospital, ainda não havia se acostumado com o novo "eu" que possuía, estranhava tudo ao seu redor, desde a grama, até as nuvens no céu.

_-"Se um homem pode virar mulher, uma nuvem pode ficar roxa?"- _Era o que se perguntava sentada no banco do parque _–"Bem... talvez não totalmente..."-_ao pensar nisso deu uma risadinha, virou cabeça para o céu e começou a imaginar as nuvens roxas _–"Mas mesmo assim elas ficariam lindas roxas..."_

Se levantou e saiu andando, precisava fazer algumas coisas, aprender a ser uma verdadeira mulher, sexy e atraente, e assim, conquistar seu querido Tyson...

-Logo logo querido Tyson... você vai ser meu...- Pensou em voz alta, um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios.

A pergunta era "como",Nívea ainda não sabia como se comportar como uma mulher,e não tinham muitas pessoas que pudessem ajuda-la nisso,a não ser...

_-"eu não acredito que eu vou fazer isso,mas ela é a única que pode me ajudar"_

pensou ela enquanto pegava um telefone e ligava pra uma das únicas mulheres que conhecia...

O telefone tocou algumas vezes e depois alguém atendeu...

Conversa da Nívea ao telefone

Nívea:-gostaria de falar com a Hillary

Pessoa:-só um minuto

Alguns segundos depois a Hillary atendeu

Hillary:-quem é?

Nívea:-é o Kai _-"Droga!até quando eu vou ter que usar o meu antigo nome?"_

Hillary:-Kai?sua voz ta estranha...

Nívea:-é,eu estou com alguns problemas,mas isso não vem ao caso agora, acontece que eu vou voltar em alguns dias e preciso da sua ajuda quando chegar aí, depois eu te explico tudo.

Fim da conversa da Nívea

* * *

Tyson e os outros estavam treinando, eram quase 3 da tarde queriam treinar antes, foi quando Tyson viu a Hilary saindo da casa deles, onde havia ido atender um telefonema.

-Quem era Hilary?

-Era o Kai.. disse que precisava da minha ajuda...

-Kai?-Falou Tyson- Faz tempo que não o vemos, como ele está Hilary?

-Não disse... Só que voltava a cidade em breve e que precisava da minha ajuda numa coisa, e estava com uma voz estranha...

-Como assim estranha?-Perguntou Kenny, curioso

-Não sei definir... diferente... mais... mais... aguda... feminima, estranha!

-Feminina? Então o Kai virou mulher?-Comentou Max imaginando o Kai com seios e batom, como os outros –Huhahahahahaha

-Tem razão Max, imagina Kai como mulher... seria comédia pura...- Ray disse tentando não rir, em seguida soltando as risadas, como o resto dos seus amigos.

Depois do acesso de risos de todo mundo o Daichi resolveu dar uma 'provocadinha' no Tyson...

Daichi:-nem sei porque o Tyson ta rindo,ele não saberia a diferença entre uma mulher e um poste nem se alguém esfregasse os dois na cara dele!

Tyson:-ora seu...

E saiu correndo atrás do Daichi,longe dali um garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos,olhava pra uma linda garota como se quisesse alguma coisa a mais...

_-"vou chegar nela"_

pensou ele enquanto se aproximava,então chegou bem perto da Nívea e disse...

-e aí gatinha? que tal dar um role por aí com o bonitão aqui hein?

A primeira reação dela foi virar a cara e sair...

-"o que esse idiota do Brooklyn está fazendo aqui? E ainda ta dando em cima de mim! Até agora eu quase só dei azar como mulher,tomara que isso mude quando eu voltar pro Japão"

O Brooklyn que não desiste tão fácil tentou ser um pouco mais agressivo...

-Qual é gatinha, só estou tentando te conhecer.

Disse ele tentando abraçar Nívea,que perdeu qualquer limite de paciência e respondeu

-VAI PRO INFERNO,QUE LÁ É QUE É O SEU LUGAR!

Gritou ela dando-lhe um chute 'naquele lugar' e depois um soco no nariz do Brooklyn,e enquanto ela se virava pra ir embora o Brooklyn ainda implorava que ela voltasse.

_-"Que cretino, depois de tudo que me fez, ainda tem a audácia de me paquerar? E daquele jeito ridículo?"-_Nivea estava muito nervosa, podia-se ver um grupo de veia na sua testa -"Mas é mesmo, eu sou uma mulher agora, Brooklyn não sabe quem sou eu... então, então...-ficou tão vermelha quanto um tomate –_"Eu sou bonita mesmo..."-_

* * *

-Daichi! Volte aqui seu!- Disse Tyson, sendo impedido por Hilary que o segura, e Ray segura Daichi.

-Calma Tyson! Tenhu certeza que de o Daichi não quis dizer isso!-Daichi e Tyson viraram-se os rosto para o outro lado e não se verem –E você Daichi, pare de provocar o Tyson!

-Hmf! Eu não só to falando a verdade! Não é minha culpa que o Tyson não consiga encarar isso...

-ORA SEU!- Tyson ficou irritado de novo, Ray e Hilary deram um suspiro _–"É sempre a mesma história..."- _pensaram os dois, Max e Kenny estavam com uma gota atrás da cabeça.

Depois que os ânimos se acalmaram um pouco o Ray e a Hillary soltaram os dois

-hunf,pelo menos as garotas prestam atenção em mim, da última vez que isso aconteceu com você a garota pensou que você tinha se perdido da sua 'mamãe'

os dois começaram a brigar de novo enquanto o resto ficou com uma gota maior ainda.enquanto isso Brooklyn não parava de perseguir Nívea,mesmo estando temporariamente 'aleijado'.

-"sabe, talvez eu até goste dessas coisas..."-pensou Nívea, pensando em _Brooklyn –"Se forem tipos bonitos e inteligentes... claro..." _e deu um chute "naquele lugar" de Broklyn ainda mais forte do que o último, fazendo ele desmaiar –_"Isso vai dar um jeito nele por um tempo..."-_E saiu correndo, até o shopping _–"Está na hora das compras!"-_Pensou enquanto sorria, fazer compras era ainda mais legal do que pensava, e além disso, lhe deixava para bonita para Tyson. SEU Tyson...

_Continua... _

* * *

**Notas das Autoras:**

**mione11:**ri muito escrevendo esse capítulo!principalmente a parte do Tyson: P

**Kaina: **Eu ri na parte do Brooklyn paquerando o novo Kai, quer dizer, a Nívea, XD

**Yura Dark Angel of Death:**

**Kaina: **Que bom que você gostou, o encontro dos dois será em breve.

**mione11:**valeu pelos elogios!eu também não imaginava o Kai como mulher até fazer essa fic,e como a Kaina disse o encontro vai ser logo!

**Dih Doug: **

**Mione11:**que bom que você gostou!espero que esse capítulo esteja melhor!o Kai de Mulher é mesmo engraçado! XD

**Kaina: **Éque bom que você gostou! Mas, juro que no começo essa fic era para ser um drama... mas acho que pensar o Kai mulher é irrestivel demais como para não achar graça disso... XD

**Littledark:**

**Kaina: **Concordo com você miga, o Kai é lindo de qualquer jeito!

**mione11:**pois é!acho que o Kai não tinha espelho na "casinha" dele XD,mas eu tenho que concordar com você e a Kaina(pra variar XD) ele fica lindo de qualquer jeito!

**Kaina: **Bem, é isso, beijos e mandem reviews pra nós galera! n.n


	5. Compras e outras coisas

**Notas das Autoras:**

**Mione11:**weeee!mais um capítulo

**Kaina: **Leiam! Esperamos que gostem!

**

* * *

**

**Cap 5 Compras e outras coisas**

Quando Nívea chegou no Shopping,foi logo entrando nas lojas e comprando tudo o que via pela frente

-"será que o Tyson vai gostar disso?humn,não sei...mas eu gostei" pensava ela tão distraída que nem viu que o Brooklyn tinha acordado e estava seguindo ela...

-ai ai!como as mulheres são violentas hoje em dia!e aquela garota então?parecia até o Kai me batendo,mas até que ela parecia um pouco..será que...não,o Kai não pode ter uma irmã tão bonita assim...

E continuou a seguir Nívea que ia de loja em loja e saia cada vez mais carregada de compras...

-MEU DEUS! Que vestido lindo!- Gritou Nívea ao ver na vitrine de uma loja um vestido preto com um decote BEM grande em "V", com a parte de baixo que terminava logo depois da bunda acabar. –Tyson vai adorar!- Pensou alto antes de entrar na loja.

Enquanto isso, Brooklyn ouvia tudo o que ela dizia.

_-"Tyson? Então ela é fã daquele idiota, não? Bem... não importa, logo vou fazer com ela caia aos pés do papaizão aqui."- _Pesou enquanto entrava na loja logo depois de Nívea._ –"É a minha chance!"- _

Nívea estava vendo se encontrava alguma coisa que queria além do vestido, parecia bem concentrada no que fazia, podia-se ver um brilho em seus olhos enquanto olhava as roupas.

-Que LINDA ESSA BLUSINHA!-Gritou quando encontrou uma blusa de tamanho mini rosa-shock com brilho no centro formando uma rosa- E ESSA SAIA! FICA PERFEITA COM ESSA BLUSA!- Agora encontrou uma saia que vai até o joelho com estampa de rosas, folhas, e fundo branco, que combinava perfeitamente com a blusa rosa-shock.

Brooklyn viu então que ela estava de bom humor e decidiu ir até ela e tentar consquista-la com seu "jeitinho doce".

Dessa vez ele resolveu usar uma estratégia um pouco diferente,enquanto nívea olhava as roupas ele chegou perto e disse...

-belas roupas,você tem muito bom gosto!

-obrigada

Disse ela distraída,e o Brooklyn resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade...

-então que tal mostrar todo esse bom gosto saindo comigo hein?

Então ela se virou e viu o Brooklyn...

-VOCÊ!

Gritou ela no meio da loja

-e aí?vai ou não

-EU VOU É TE MATAR!

E começou a dar sacoladas nele

-ai ai!não bate que eu gamo!

-SEU TARADO!

-Calma gata, eu sou que nem joao-bobo, quanto mais se bate, mas ele volta pra você...- Agora, Nivea ficou totalmente sem controles.

-MORRA! –Gritou dando um tabefe "naquele lugar" que o Brooklyn acabou ficando azul.

Tempos depois, Nívea foi provar as roupas, passando por cima do desmaiado Brooklyn que ninguém parecia ver, mas se viam, pensavam que era o um tapete, pois pareciam amar pisar em cima dele.

-Quero essas aqui, por favor- Disse simpaticamente em frente ao caixa para pagar as roupas que gostou, foi o vestido, a saia, a blusa, uma saia jeans longa que vai até o tornozelo, uma mini-blusa roxa com um desenho rosa-claro, e um chapéu rosa claro.

Nívea pisava em cima de Brooklyn para pagar, ele ainda estava bastante inscociente, e nem acordou por muito tempo...

Nívea saia usando seu chapéu rosa, uma blusa rosa escuro, não chegando a ser rosa-shock, nem ser muito chamativa, uma mini-short jeans, mostrando suas lindas cochas.

Enquanto passeava pelo shopping vendo vitrines, homens babavam enquanto a viam, ela ignorava até alguém decidir ir paquera-la, e era quando ela batia neles sem remorso.

Estava andando pelo shopping, sem prestar muita atenção a sua volta, quando via alguma roupa que lhe interessasse, entrava, via, provava, comprava e saia.

Estava vendo uma grande loja de roupas, acessrórios, sapatos, etc, decidiu entrar, decidiu ver a sessão de acessórios, óculos escuros, jóias, chapéus, bolsas, etc...

-Que lindo...-Disse vendo um óculos da marca "Ray Ban", pegou e provou, vendo-se no espelho.

Enquanto estava ali, ouviu alguém se aproximando dela, não ligou, mas a pessoa fazia uns "Hm" altos, parecia confuso com o que ia comprar, mas não olhou para a pessoa nem ao menos uma vez.

-Com licença...- A pessoa estava falando com ela.

-Sim?-Perguntou sem olhar ainda ao homem que estava perto dela.

-Poderia me ajudar a escolher um presente pra uma garota? É que não sou muito bom nisso...

-Han.. claro...-Virou-se para ele, ficou espantada ao ver quem era _-"Tyson..."- _Pensou ela, meio triste ao se dar conta de que ele provavelmente estava escolhendo um presentepara uma namorada. –Ela deve ser uma garota de sorte, afinal, você é muito bonito...- Disse meio triste.

-OI que?- Não, não, Hilary, é só minha amiga, faz aniverário daqui a pouco tempo e quero dar algo legal pra ela _–"Ver se Lea para de pegar tanto no pé." _

_-"Então... é da Hilary que ele gosta?"- _Nívea tentava fazer um sorriso no rosto para esconder o coração quebrado em mil pedaços ao pensar que Tyson já amava alguém, e não era ela...

Foi aí que ela se lembrou que tinha pedido a ajuda da Hillary,então ela pediu desculpas pro Tyson e foi embora,sem nem sequer ajudá-lo,quando ela encontrou um telefone ligou pra Hillary...

Conversa da Nívea

-oi Hillary,é o Kai,eu voltei e vou precisar de você agora,e encontra na frente do Shooping

-tá bom mas...

- o que?

-é que a sua voz ta meio estranha...

-é que...ahn...é melhor você vir preparada pra...mudanças,tchau!

Fim da conversa

Demorou algum tempo até a Hillary chegar,e quando ela chegou não viu nem sinal do Kai,até que alguém chamou ela,que reconheceu a voz quase que imediatamente

-K-Kai?e-é você?

Disse ela olhando pra garota a sua frente,como queixo no chão

-quase...

Então ela explicou em poucas palavras o que aconteceu...

-eu não acredito Kai!quer dizer,Nívea,que você fez isso por causa do Tyson!

-é mas eu perdi o meu tempo"entre outras coisas" porque ele gosta de você

-então é ele que está perdendo tempo.

-como assim? Você não ta a fim dele?

-eu? A fim daquele idiota,infantil?NUNCA!

-então será que você poderia...

-te ajudar com ele?claro! isso vai ser muito divertido!

Disse ela entrando no Shopping e arrastando Nívea junto.

-Agora Nívea, vou te ajudar em tudo que precisa até você conquistar o Tyson!- Disse enquanto iam juntas até uma loja familiar a Nívea...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas das Autoras:**

**Kaina: **OI! E aí? Gostaram?eu amei esse capítulo!

**Mione11:**eu também,ficou engraçado :D,mal posso esperar pra escrever outro!

Agoras as reviews:

**Akai Tenshi: **

**Kaina: **Tudo bem tenshi-sama, eu sei que você leu mesmo não mandando review (telecinese XD)

**Mione11:**sem problemas,eu também acho q o Kai ficou ótimo de mulher!

**Dih-Rony Weasley:**

**Mione11:**eu também gostei mais assim(família vai bem né? ¬¬'),essa cena foi a mais legal!

**Kaina: **Eu gostei da fic assim, de humor! n.n

**Littledark:**

**Kaina: **deve ter sido os peitos e retirar "aquilo" xDDD e os hormônios também, afetaram o cérebro do Kai, ou da Nívea, tanto faz...

**Mione11:**pois é,ser mulher deixou o Kai um pouquinho alterado XD

**Yura Dark Angel of Death:**

**Mione11:**ótima sugestão,seria muito engraçado fazer uma coisa dessas!

**Kaina: **sobre sua sugestão, hm... quem sabe... mas se vamos fazer os não será segredo!XDDD

**James Hiwatari:**

**Kaina: **Bom, esquece de muitos em sua lista, mas sorte sua eu já ter te passado ela toda, não?

**Mione11:**tudo isso é culpa da Kaina!(brincadeira) eu não tive nada a ver com as fics dela até agora!quanto ao Brooklyn,eu só coloco ele em tudo porque gosto muito dele!

**Kaina: **Bom, é isso, mandem-nos reviews!

**Mione11:**sejam legais por favor!e até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Banho de Loja 1

**Notas das Autoras:**

**Kaina: **OI! Finalmente o capitulo 6 esperamos que gostem!

**Mione11:**pois é,agora vamos ao capítulo XD

**

* * *

**

**Cap 6 Banho de Loja**

-Agora Nívea, vou te ajudar em tudo que precisa até você conquistar o Tyson!- Disse enquanto iam juntas até uma loja familiar a Nívea...

-Mas, aonde estamos indo!

-Você já vai descobrir...

-Hilary! Fale agora pra onde está me levando!- O tom de Nívea parecia irritado.

-Já disse já vai ver!

E então, chegaram a loja que Nívea estava antes, com toda sua força, Hilary "jogou" Nívea lá pra dentro.

Um pouco tonta por causa da chegada, Nívea via estrelas, e a loja girava, mas logo voltou as normal, depois de ouvir uma voz familiar...

-Docinho! Voltou pra mim!- Olhou para a pessoa de onde provinha a voz, Nívea viu cabelos alaranjados, olhos cor de esmeralda, um sorriso que conquista qualquer pessoa...

-Brooklyn!

-eu mesmo!

-você não aprende mesmo...

E dá um soco nele,fazendo ele desmaiar de novo,e Hillary se aproximou...

-o que foi que aconteceu?

-é o idiota do Brooklyn,me perseguindo de novo...

-humn,acho que ele gostou de você

Disse a Hillary rindo,e a Nívea respondeu

-nem me fale,o pior é que ele quer que eu saia com ele,depois de tudo o que ele fez comigo e com a Dranzer!

-mas ele não sabe que é você,sabe?

-não,e se depender de mim não vai descobrir nunca.

As duas continuaram a conversar enquanto a Hillary levava a nívea até o provador e "socava" calças,sais,blusas,blusinhas e etc,na Nívea,o que elas não tinham percebido é que o soco não tinha sido tão forte e o Brooklyn acordou um pouco antes da Nívea ter falado que ele estava perseguindo ela...

-"eu ouvi direito?ela disse que eu fiz alguma coisa pra ela e pra ferabit do Kai?será que...nãonão pode ser..."

De volta ao provador, Nívea e HIlary estavam saindo para ver mais roupas, por alguma razão, não se sabia quem estava mais alegre, Nívea, ou HIlary...

-Meu DEUS do céu! Olha essa saia!- Gritou Nívea ao ver uma mini saia jeans

Cor de rosa. – E essa blusa! E esse vestido! E essa jaqueta! AH!

-Deve ficar linda em você ¬¬U- Hilary estava surpresa com o compartmento de "KAi" –"Acho que o silicone foi direto pra cabeça dele, quer dizer, dela..."-

-E aquela ali! Meu deus!

-"Definitivamente, acho que foi o corte do "pirulito", perder aquilo deve ser traumatizante para todo homem..."- continuava a pensar.

-Hilary! A idéia foi sua você vem ou não? –Gritou Nívea aja do outro lado da loja.

-Me espera!- Gritou.

-OKAY! To te esperando!

-"Ta bom, depois daqui, vamos direto para um salão de beleza, melhorar esse cabelo e a pele..."- Pensou antes de correr até Nívea.

Enquanto isso,quatro garotos entravam no Shopping...

-o Tyson podia ter esperado agente né

Disse o Daichi,e o Ray respondeu

-acho que ele estava ansioso,nem repetiu o almoço pela oitava vez!

-é,ei olhem lá!não é a Hilary?

Disse o Max apontando pra loja

-é sim,e quem é aquela outra garota com ela?

Disse o Kenny quase babando,e os potros três responderam

-não sei,mas é muito linda

-de quem vocês estão falando?

-oi Tyson!a gente estava falando da amiga da Hilary,você já viu?

O Tyson olhou pras duas e viu que aquela que estava com a Hilary era a mesma garota que ele tinha pedido ajuda...

-já,até que ela é bonitinha...

O Daichi deu um soco na cabeça do Tyson e disse

-tá cego ô cabeção! Ela é linda!

E pra variar os dois começaram a discutir,enquanto o Ray,o Max e o Kenny fingiam que não conheciam as duas 'crianças'.

Enquanto isso, Hilary e Nivea saiam de mãos dadas na loja, com mãos lotadas de sacolas também...

-Pra onde agora Hi-Chan?- Nívea perguntou com um grande sorriso em sua cara, proveniente de tantas roupas compradas.

-Agora ao salão de beleza! n.n

-OBA!

-Então vamos!- Hilary correu até o andar de cima do shopping, onde havia um salão de beleza muito bom.

Enquanto isso os garotos, davam uma volta pelo lugar, Daichi e Tyson já haviam parado de brigar, mas ainda estavam de "bico" um com o outro.

-Então, pra onde acha que a HIlary foi aquela garota?- Perguntou Ray.

-Boa pergunta... Não as vejo por lugar algum...- respondeu Kenny, que olhava para todos os lados a procura das garotas, assim como todos os seus amigos, exceto por Tyson.

-To com fome vamos comer algo?- Perguntou Tyson sentido sua barriga pedindo comida a ele.

-Não!- Responderam todos os outros –temos que encontrar HIlary e a garota!-Disseram em versão gigante, deixando Tyson parecer pequeno e cheio de medo.

-tá bom... nnUUU- Disse sem escolha, tinha uma grande gota atrás de sua cabeça.

Eles encontraram as duas dentro do salão de beleza,o Daichi,o Kenny e o Ray ficaram babando,mas o Tyson nem prestou atenção...

-O que agente faz agora?

Perguntou o Ray que era o mais impressionado de todos

-agente espera as duas saírem,aí depois agente chama a Hillary e a amiga dela...

Disse o Kenny,enquanto o Max e o Daichi suspiravam

-acho que isso vai demorar

Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo

-vamos comer?

Perguntou o Tyson com a esperança de que pelo menos o Max e o Daichi concordassem com ele

-NÃO

Disseram os quatro juntos,mas assim que eles ouviram o ronco do estômago do Tyson,deixaram ele ir na frente.

No salão de beleza, o cabelereiro lavava os cabelos de Hilary e Nívea, para depois fazer um bom corte e hidratação, para depois fazerem outras coisas com ela... como cuidar da pele, fazer manicure e pedicure...

Então, Nívea foi levada até a frente do espelho, o cabeleireiro dela pegou a tesoura para começar a cortar as pontas, e fazer um bonito corte em seu cabelo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-Gritou ao ver que ele iria cortar seu cabelo, o grito fez com que todos os vidros daquele andar do shopping se quebrassem.

Na praça de alimentação, Tyson comia 5 pratos de comida ao mesmo tempo, mas parou quando ouviu um certo barulho...

-Que barulho foi esse?-Perguntou com comida na boca.

-Tyson não fale de boca cheia!-Falou Ray.

-Não respondeu minha pergunta... de onde veio esse barulho que parecia um grito de alguém prestes a ser morto?

-Que grito?-Respondeu Kenny com uma pergunta –Estava tão ocupado pensando em como seria a voz da amiga da Hilary que nem percebi esse tal barulho...

-Ah ta ¬¬U-Tyson disse percebendo que todos seus amigos estavam assim, "nas nuvens"...

-vamos ver o que aconteceu

Disse o Daichi 'acordando'

-espera aí!eu não terminei!

Disse o Tyson engolindo tudo de uma vez e saindo atrás dos outros,não demorou muito pra eles encontrarem o salão em que estavam a Hillary e a Nívea,e pela quantidade de gente em volta o barulho vinha de lá...

-Hillary!o que aconteceu?

Perguntou o Ray que não tirava os olhos da Nívea,assim como o Max,o Kenny e o Daichi...

-é que a Nívea gritou tão alto que os vidros estouraram!

-e quem é Nívea?

Perguntou o Tyson,que estava meio distraído olhando os vidros destruídos em volta deles...

-ah!eu ainda não apresentei ela pra vocês,gente,essa é a Nívea,e Nívea esses são o Daichi,o Max, o Kenny,o Ray e o Tyson!

-oi!

Disseram o Max,o Kenny,o Daichi,o Ray e o Tyson,sendo que os três ainda estavam meio hipnotizados,mas o Tyson agiu como sempre,quando conhece alguém

-oi

Disse a nívea meio envergonhada,mas sem tirar os olhos do Tyson...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas das Autoras:**

**Mione11:**finalmente!acho que esse cap fico maior que o outros,e mandem reviews por favor!

**Kaina: **Isso! Agora aos reviews!

**Littledark:**

**Kaina: **Poisé, eu também amo gastar dinheiro! xD

**Mione11:**e eu também!gastar,gastar e gastar! XD

**Yura Dark Angel of Death:**

**Mione11:**claro que ela tem grana!"ela" é o Kai lembra? XD e o Brooklyn já ta virando saco de pancadas,mas...quem se importa?(EU! ¬¬u)

**Kaina: **Sua idéia foi usada viu?

**Dih-Rony Weasley:**

**Mione11:**essa é a idéia:D e nos estamos entre mas preferidas! XD

**Kaina: **OBA! Estamos na lista das preferidas! DDDD

**James HIwatari:**

**Kaina: **colocamos Nívea por traduzido do latim quer dizer "pele branca como a neve" e achamos isso perfeito para o Kai (já que ele tem pele clara) e tudo bem, eu amei seu presente! De verdade! n.n

**Mione11:**devem ser os hormônios,e sobro o nome,a Kaina já explicou :P

**Kaina: **Bem, gente, é isso, e mandem reviews!

**Mione11:**e até o próximo capítulo!


	7. Banho de Loja 2

**Kaina:**O 7 tá pronto pessoal!

**Mione11:**pois é!aproveitem XD

**Cap 7 Banho de Loja**

* * *

Disse o Tyson engolindo tudo de uma vez e saindo atrás dos outros,não demorou muito pra eles encontrarem o salão em que estavam a Hillary e a Nívea,e pela quantidade de gente em volta o barulho vinha de lá...

-Hillary!o que aconteceu?

Perguntou o Ray que não tirava os olhos da Nívea,assim como o Max,o Kenny e o Daichi...

-é que a Nívea gritou tão alto que os vidros estouraram!

-e quem é Nívea?

Perguntou o Tyson,que estava meio distraído olhando os vidros destruídos em volta deles...

-ah!eu ainda não apresentei ela pra vocês,gente,essa é a Nívea,e Nívea esses são o Daichi,o Max, o Kenny,o Ray e o Tyson!

-oi!

Disseram o Max,o Kenny,o Daichi,o Ray e o Tyson,sendo que os três ainda estavam meio hipnotizados,mas o Tyson agiu como sempre,quando conhece alguém.

-oi

Disse a nívea meio envergonhada,mas sem tirar os olhos do Tyson...

-Er... a Nívea se mudou pra cá, veio de Moscou a menos de uma semana, a gente se encontrou na rua e ficamos amigas! n.n

Disse a HIlary depois um tempo em que todos estavam em silêncio.

-HIlary... eles não param de olhar pra mim!-Disse a Nívea sussurrando para a HIlary –Todos menos o TYSON!

Disse ainda em sussurro, mas dando mais ênfase no nome do rapaz que ela tanto gosta.

-poisé né... é que ainda não está preparada, mas logo você vai poder!-Disse a HIlary, também sussurrando para a Nívea –Só precisamos nos separar deles!

-Não! Eu quero ficar com o Ty-Chan!-Disse sussurrando enquanto fazia birra- Eu quero, eu quero eu quero eu quero!

-"E essa agora além de virar uma "patricinha" ainda virou bebê ¬¬U"- Hilary pensou enquanto Nívea ainda agia daquela forma, e por um momento questionou se ela era mesmo o Kai...

-E então... Moscou... Rússia, nosso amigo KAi também nasceu lá, sabia?-Disse o Tyson depois de uma longo tempo observando as duas conversarem sabe-se-lá-do-que, e os outros ainda agirem feito uns patetas.

-Nossa que legal n.nU-Disse a Nívea começando a agir do jeito normal de novo –"Ele não faz idéia... mas pensa em mim isso é uma coisa boa!"

-Er... agora precisamos ir... assunto de mulher, tchau pessoal!-Hilary disse antes de sair correndo puxando Nívea pelo braço, claro, contra sua vontade.

Depois que elas foram embora os cinco garotos voltaram a conversar...

-aiai...tão linda...e que voz!

Disse o Kenny completamente bobo,o Max,o Daichi e o Ray concordaram

-é,ele é mais bonita do que eu pensava,mas ela me lembra...ela me lembra o Kai.

Disse o Tyson,os outros olharam pra ele como se não tivessem ouvido direito...

-Tyson,você ta bem?

Perguntaram os cinco juntos

-to por que?

-porque pra comparar a Nívea com o Kai você só pode estar doente!a Nívea além de tudo é simpática,e o Kai além de quieto é 'um pouco ignorante'

Disse o Kenny,que foi chamado a realidade com a frase do Tyson

-sei lá,tem alguma coisa nela que me faz lembrar o Kai,hei,onde vocês vão?

Perguntou o Tyson vendo que os outros quatro tinham se levantado

-vamos comprar o presente da Hillary...e quem sabe encontrar ela e a Nívea por aí!

Disse o Max começando a babar só de pensar em ver Nívea de novo,longe dali alguém ainda tirava pedaços de vidro das roupas e do cabelo

-"se eu pego o maldito que fez isso,eu juro que e mato!mas aquele grito parecia a voz daquela garota...e foi ela então é só eu perguntar de onde veio o grito e eu acho ela!"

Pensava o Brooklyn enquanto ainda tirava uns cacos de vidro que tinham se perdido no meio daquela cabeleira toda...

Do outro lado do shopping, Nívea a Hilary pararam num banco para conversar...

-E agora onde vamos Hilary?

-Vamos num salão terminar de te ajeitar...

-O que!

-Mas antes... quero saber porquê você gritou daquele jeito...

-Er.. hã...

-Você tem agido muito estranho desde que eu te encontrei, estou em dúvida até se você é mesmo Kai...

-Não sou Kai!-Gritou Nívea exaltada –Sou Nívea! Kai se foi! Já te disse isso!

-Parece que você teve mais motivos para fazer isso do que me disse antes... Você não fez isso apenas para fazer com que Tyson gostasse de você não é?

- Eu odiava Kai!-Disse quase aos prantos-- Ele nunca conseguia o que queria! Ele nunca foi feliz! Nunca se sentiu bem do jeito que era... sempre achou que tinha algo de errado nele... que não era a pessoa que nasceu para ser...-Olhava para baixo tentando impedir o choro

-Como assim?-Hilary tentava falar de maneira compreensiva e calmante.

-Kai sempre sentiu... que estava no corpo errado... que nasceu para outras coisas... por isso nunca conseguia ser feliz, ou algo que realmente apreciasse...-Ela parou uns momentos antes de continuar –Mas ele amava muito a Tyson, era a única coisa que queria conseguir: ficar ao lado dele para sempre, não como amigo, mas como algo mais... Mas ele viu que nunca poderia ser do jeito que estava... e por isso morreu, e se tornou a pessoa que sou hoje...

Hilary de um sorriso doce, Nívea cobria os olhos com franja enquanto olhava para baixo, mantinha-se impassível.

-Nívea...-Hilary botou a mão sobre a mão de Nívea, que estava sobre a perna – Eu não fazia idéia que Kai se sentia assim...

-Por isso... Kai nunca sorria...-Disse soltando uma lágrimas de seu olhos direito, as lembranças daquela época são duras, ela era infeliz daquele jeito, se sentia bem apenas quando lutava beyblade, ao lado de sua fiel amiga, por isso, queria ser o melhor...

-desculpe...eu não queria...

Disse a Hillary,ela odiava fazer as pessoas chorarem e fez isso com a última pessoa que ela deveria fazer chorar...

-não é culpa sua,eu ia acabar falando isso mais cedo ou mais tarde...

Disse Nívea enxugando as lágrimas,que insistiam em cair e ficando um pouco mais calma,então a Hillary percebeu que não era hora de continuar com aquela conversa,então tratou de mudar o rumo dela logo...

-vamos logo ou você vai ficar aí o dia inteiro?

Disse a Hillary mudando completamente o tom de voz,fazendo Nívea voltar ao normal também,não que elas tivessem agido com se não tivesse acontecido nada,mas aquele ainda era um assunto complicado,que tinha que ser resolvido aos poucos,longe dali...

-ONDE ESTÃO AQUELAS DUAS?VAMOS LOGO ACHAR ELAS!

Gritava o Daichi pro Tyson e pro Max,que não tinha parado de sonhar,impaciente.

-quer parar de gritar!só porque você fugiu de um zoológico não quer dizer que as pessoas tem que pensar que todos nós estamos com você!

Disse o Tyson,que começou a brigar outra vez com o Daichi.

Enquanto isso, em outro lugar do shopping...

-Nívea! Querida! Não precisa ser tímida! Eu sei que você me ama!-Gritava um ruivo correndo por todo o shopping atrás de uma certa garota...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Kaina: **Cabou! ToT

**Mione11:**estraguei o drama de novo(a pessoa aí de cima precisa me ensinar a fazer drama porque eu não consigo ¬¬'),e agora as reviews:

**Littledark: **

**Kaina: **Eu também teria feito isso eu acho...

**Mione11:**e eu também!(acho que fizeram tranplante de cérebro no Kai junto com a "transformação)

**Kaina: **E é isso, pessoal esperamos reviews!

**Mione11:**e até o próximo capítulo!


	8. No Dojo

**Mione11:**aqui estamos nós duas de novo!

**Kaina:** Esperamos que gostem deste capítulo!

* * *

**Cap 8 No Dojo**

Algumas horas depois Nívea e Hillary terminaram tudo,e cada uma foi pra sua casa,mas quando Nívea estava saindo do Shopping ela encontrou o Tyson sozinho...

-oi Tyson.

-oi Nívea,cadê a Hillary?

-foi embora,e os seus amigos?

-devem estar por aí procurando** você,**mas onde você vai?

-vou embora,tem uma limusine me esperando...

-limusine? O.O

-é,o Kai foi bem legal dessa vez

-você conhece ele?

-"muito mais do que você imagina" sim,e sou eu que estou cuidando da mansão dele por enquanto"espero que pra sempre"

Os dois ficaram conversando por algum tempo,até que os outros quatro garotos acharam eles.

-tenho que ir,tchau

Disse Nívea se despedindo dos outros,mas principalmente do Tyson,que perguntou pra ela antes de ir embora...

-Nívea,amanhã agente vai trinar na minha casa,você quer ir?

-quero sim!

Então ela foi embora,e só muitas horas depois o Tyson percebeu que tinha esquecido completamente de dar o endereço dele pra ela.

No dia seguinte Nívea estava em sua casa, escolhendo a roupa certa para ir casa de Tyson.

-Essa?-Colocava um vestido na sua frente, para se ver com ele no espelho. –Não...

Então voltou-se para o guarda-roupa atrás de uma roupa que fosse perfeita para a ocasião. 

Jogando as roupas para qualquer lugar enquanto estava com a cabeça enfiada dentro do armário, finalmente achou duas roupas que serviam.

-Haha!-Disse pegando dois conjuntos de roupas –agora é só escolher qual usar...

O conjunto 1 era uma saia jeans um pouco mais longe dos joelhos, uma regata por cima roxa, com um decote considerável, e uma blusa básica rosa por baixo.

O conjunto 2 era uma calça corsário surfista (daquelas que se entra na água com ela) creme e uma blusa regata básica vermelha.

-Qual delas?-Começou a olhar para uma e depois para outra.

Finalmente Nívea decidiu que seria o cojunto 2, pois pensou que com saia no meio de monte sde garotos seria ruim.

Do lado de fora, na mesma rua da casa de Nívea, um garoto de boné azul, vermelho e branco e longos cabelos azulados corria o mais rápido que podia.

-"como é que eu esqueci de dar o meu endereço pra ela?só espero que a Nívea ainda esteja lá"

Assim que o Tyson chegou pediu pra chamarem Nívea,que não demorou pra aparecer mas não estava com uma cara muito contente,mas mudou assim que viu o Tyson...

-"qual será o moleque idiota que veio me ver...mas é...é o Tyson!"o que você está fazendo aqui?

Perguntou ela curiosa

-é que eu esqueci de te dar o meu endereço ontem,então eu vim aqui pra deixar ele!

-já que você ta aqui não é mais fácil agente ir junto até a sua casa?

-ah é,hehehehe

-"é mesmo um idiota...mas é o idiota que eu amo!" vamos então.

-Ótimo!

Assim eles começaram a andar em direção a casa do Tyson, Nívea estava meio envergonhada, pois não sabia o que falar, e queria muito, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, queria puxar conversa, mas infelizmente, não conseguia, assim andaram em silencio o tempo todo.

-Chegamos!-Disse Tyson parando em frente ao imenso portão de sua casa.

-"é tao linda quanto lembrava!"-pensou antes de entrar junto com Tyson.

-gente, chegamos!- Gritou Tyson para que todos os escutassem – A Nívea ta comigo

-O que?-Disseram todos correndo até a entrada.

-OI Nívea! Gostaria de alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa? –Perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo com olhos em forma de coração.

-Não! Não quer! Por que a Nívea é minha!-Disse uma voz ao longe.

E repente o dono da voz pulou até em frente a Nívea ficando de joelhos.

-Estou aqui para servi-la, madame...-Disse o ruivo que todos conhecem: Brooklyn.

Nívea, como sempre, deu eu soco que o levou até a terra onde Judas perdeu as botas.

-Bom soco! –Elogiou Tyson.

-Obrigada...-Disse meio envergonhada -" O Tyson me elogiou! Ele me elogiou! É o dia mais feliz da minha vida!"

-Ele faz isso sempre?-Perguntou Tyson.

-O tempo todo...-respondeu ainda tímida.

-Parece irritante.

-É mais do que pensa ò.ó.

-o Kai sempre falava mal do Brooklyn,pelo jeito ele tem razão,nunca pensei que o Brooklyn fosse tão retardado...

-ele me persegue desde o dia que eu cheguei aqui!

-e você bateu nele todas as vezes?

-claro,você queria o que?que eu beijasse ele?

O Tyson não falou nada,mas sentiu uma coisa estranha quando imaginou a Nívea Beijando o Brooklyn,enquanto isso Nívea era arrastada pelos outros...

-Nívea,você sabe lutar Beyblade?

Perguntou o Daichi curioso

-claro

-ótimo!então luta comigo?

Dessa vez quem perguntou foi o Ray

-não,ela vai lutar comigo!

Disse o Max

-nada disso,eu comecei o assunto!ela vai lutar comigo!

Os três começaram a brigar,até que...

-luto com os três!

-o que?

-eu disse que luto com vocês três,e ainda ganho!

Os três ficaram quietos e Nívea resolveu provocar...

-a não ser que vocês estejam com medo de enfrentar uma garota...

-você tem uma beyblade?

Perguntou o Tyson curioso

-sim,o Kai me deu a dele

-o Kai te deu a Dranzer?

Perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo

-sim,mas vocês vão continuar aí,ou vão tentar me vencer?

Os três foram lutar com Nívea,mas ninguém durou por muito tempo quando ela liberou o poder da Dranzer.

-meu Deus!que mulher!

Disseram o Kenny,o Ray,o Max e o Daichi ao mesmo tempo,mas Nívea também conseguiu impressionar o Tyson,enquanto isso o Brooklyn voltava pra casa do Tyson...

-além de tudo é forte...aí aí...perfeita pra mim!

Dizia ele pra si mesmo,enquanto a Hillary também chegava na casa do Tyson

-deixa eu advinhar,você veio aqui atrás da Nívea e apanhou dela outra vez,e agora está voltando pra tentar de novo certo?

Perguntou ela olhando com certo desprezo para o ruivo...

-isso,mas se você quiser eu fico com você também,aqui tem um pouquinho do Brooklyn pra todas!

Disse ele agarrando a Hillary pela cintura

-ora seu tarado!você vai ver!

Então ela lhe deu um tapa na cara e um soco no estômago fazendo ele cair no chão.

-nunca mais chegue perto de mim!

E deu um chute que ele voar, mais dessa vez dói até Marte.

Então Hilary entrou na casa do Tyson bem na hora que Nívea acabava com Max, Ray e Daichi ao mesmo tempo.

-Você é ótima! Mas acho que é a minha vez de lutar contra você...

Disse o Tyson pegando sua beyblade.

-"Meu deus, vou lutar contra o Tyson! Eu lembro, quando eu era Kai, eu me sentia tão próxima dele quando lutava, quer dizer, quando estávamos mais próximos, mais unidos, era como se eu estivesse no topo do mundo..." Eu aceito seu desafio!

-Ótimo!-Apontaram suas beyblades para a cuia -3, 2 1

-Let It Rip!-disseram ao mesmo tempo enquanto lançavam suas beyblades para a cuia.

**Continua... **

* * *

**Kaina: **Cabamos! Amei esse capitulo!

**Mione11:**e mandem reviews por favor!

**Dih-Rony-Weasley:**

**Mione11: **ta pensando o que?aqui é rápido meRmo! XD

Continua lendo(mesmo que seja nessa lerdeza toda)

**Kaina:**Énão fomos rápidas, você que foi lerdo! .

**Littledark:**

**Kaina: **Poisé, a Nívea sofreu uma lavagem cerebral! .

**Mione11: **que nada!isso aí foi transplante XP,e o Tyson é muito tonto pra perceber essas coisas logo!

**Kaina: **Bem, foi isso, de novo, mandem reviews! Ou a Nívea vai chorar

**Mione11:**e vai bater em vocês também! E até o Próximo capítulo!


	9. Diversão, amor e porrada

**Kaina: Capitulo 9 já! Nossa como ta indo rápido isso O.o**

**Mione11:pois é O.O',mas agora vamos ao capítulo!**

* * *

**Cap 9 Diversão, amor e porrada**

-Let It Rip!-disseram ao mesmo tempo enquanto lançavam suas beyblades para a cuia.

Os dois começaram a lutar, naquele momento estava tudo igualado. Nenhum dos cedia, ou mostrava poder máximo.

-nada mal pra uma garota,mas eu vou ganhar de você - Disse o Tyson

-ah é?então tenta!

Os outros olhavam a luta sem acreditar no que estavam vendo,e o poder dos dois aumentava cada vez mais,até que...

-VAI DRAGOON!

-DRANZER!

As duas beyblades bateram de frente,mas só a Dranzer continuou girando

-Eu ganhei!-Disse Nívea sorrindo como se dissesse "você perdeu".

-Eu vi. Apesar de ser uma garota você é muito boa.-Disse Tyson sorrindo como se quisesse disfarçar a cara de "droga eu perdi! Grrr ò.ó" –Espero que lutemos juntos de novo um dia.

-Eu também -Respondeu Nívea –"e espero que façamos muito mais coisas juntos também! n.n"

Depois disso eles ficaram um tempo em silencio, Nívea ficava cada vez mais nervosa e vermelha por estar tão perto de Tyson.

Mas mesmo assim decidiu perguntar algo pra ele:

-Tyson... eu... eu...

- Hm?-ele olhou a ela –O que foi?

-Eu.. eu ... eu... –Nivea procurava as palavras, mas infelizmente elas não saiam, ela não fazia ideia do que iria perguntar para Tyson, mas queria falar com ele, ouvir a voz dele, e para isso precisava falar algo primeiro, mesmo que preferisse ficar calada a maior parte do tempo –Quer ir comer algo agora? Quem sabe uma pizza ou qualquer coisa assim.

-Claro! To morrendo de fome!-Disse esfregando a barriga, enquanto lambia os beiços.

Então todos ele foram até uma pizzaria,quer dizer,todos foram contra a vontade da Nívea já que ela queria ir sozinha com o Tyson,não demorou muito até eles chegarem,o Tyson e o Daichi pediram cada um umas 20 pizzas gigantes de mussarela,o Max pediu 10 pizzas de brigadeiro,enquanto o resto ainda discutia pra ver qual era o sabor que eles iam pedir, perto dali um certo alguém acordava...

-aiai,aquela garota também é forte,e bonita...quem será que eu escolho?...JÀ SEI!vou ficar com as duas!

Disse o Brooklyn pra si mesmo enquanto andava em direção a pizzaria em que estavam a Nívea e a Hillary junto com os garotos,assim que ele chegou e viu as duas ele simplesmente entrou e disse...

-MEUS AMORES QUE SAUDADE!

Então tanto a Hillary quanto a Nívea andaram calmamente até ele,e assim que os três ficaram frente a frente elas disseram 'muito calmas'...

-SOME DAQUI SEU OTÁRIO!

E expulsaram o Brooklyn a socos e chutes de lá...

-esse cara não desiste é?

Perguntou o Tyson sentindo aquela 'coisa' de novo só de pensar quem quando o Brooklyn falou 'meus amores' a Nívea provavelmente estava incluída...

-Deixa ele pra lá,vamos pagar e sair...

Disse a Nívea enquanto se levantava

-o que vamos fazer agora?

Perguntou o Ray

-que tal tomar sorvete?

Disse o Max,todos concordaram e foram,quando eles chegaram lá,cada um pediu um sabor,menos o Max que pediu todos,e quando eles foram pagar...

-ah não!acho que esqueci o troco na pizzaria!

Disse Nívea meio triste

-eu pago!

Disseram o Daichi,o Ray,o Max e o Kenny ao mesmo tempo...

-não!eu pago!

Responderam ao mesmo tempo de novo,e assim começou uma briga pra ver quem ia pagar um sorvete pra Nívea,enquanto isso o Tyson simplesmente foi até onde estava o sorveteiro e pagou o dele e o da Nívea...

-o-obrigada...

Disse ela ficando vermelha

-de nada

Respondeu o Tyson sorrindo,o que fez a Nívea ficar ainda mais envergonhada.

-Onde vamos agora?-Perguntou Nívea meio tímida.

-Hm vejamos...-Tyson começou a pensar um pouco antes de responder –Que tal ao shopping? Tem muito coisa lá pra gente ver!-Sugeriu.

-Claro! Boa idéia!

-Também vamos!-Disseram Max, Ray, Kenny e Daichi ao mesmo tempo.

-Não podemos deixar o Tyson se divertir sozinho não é Tyson?-Disse o Daichi.

-Mas, eu não vou estar sozinho, vou estar com a Nívea...

-Por isso mesmo!-Disseram Max, Kenny, Ray e Daichi ao mesmo tempo de novo.

-¬¬U-Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Tyson e Nívea.

Assim eles andaram até o shopping, Tyson ao lado de Nívea e outros brigando para andar do outro lado dela.

-chegamos,aonde agente vai primeiro? -Perguntou Nívea

-vamos no cinema?

Respondeu a Hillary com outra pergunta,dando uma indireta para Nívea

-òtima idéia!que tipo de filem vamos ver? - Disse a Nívea dando um sorrisinho tímido

-Terror!

Disseram todos,inclusive o Tyson.

Assim todos viram os filmes que passavam e viram que passava "o exorcismo de emily rose" e decidiram ir ver.

Depois deles comprarem os ingressos e entrarem na sala do cinema, outra fez o mesmo que eles e se sentiu logo atrás de nívea, sem ninguém perceber pois a sala já estava escura.

O filme começou a rodar, Tyson sentava ao lado de Nívea e Hilary setava do outro lado de Nívea (para aseegurar que os outros não encomadiriam ela) e Ray Max e Daichi sentaram meio tristes pois não sentaram ao lado de Nívea.

O filme havia começado, logo de incio, apareceu algumas cenas assustadoras, não muito apavorantes mas ainda davam de dar medo. Foi quando a pessoa atrás de Nívea dicidil "dar o ar de sua graça".

-Nivea! Hilary! Meus amore! Se sentirem medo podem vir por meu colo sem exitar!

-Brooklyn!-Disse Nívea, Hilary e Tyson ao mesmo tempo, já que os outros estavam ocupados estando tristes ainda.

Nívea então bateu tanto nele e jogou ele pra fora da porta de entrada, e depois os seguranças levaram ele pra fora do shopping.

E assim continuaram a assistir o filme, mas o que nívea nunca pensou foi que podia ser mais assustador do que imaginava e ser notar se agarrou ao Tyson para se proteger, tremendo.

-Nívea?por que ela ta tão assustada?"ta tudo bem?

Perguntou o Tyson meio sem saber o que fazer,mas a resposta era óbvia...

-não,na verdade eu morro de medo de demônios

Disse ela ficando cada ver pior,o Tyson com a mão que estava livre segurou na mão da Nivela e disse que ela não precisava ter medo,e a Nívea acabou se acalmando.

Tyson, no final do filme, olhou para Nívea, já calma, e percebeu que ela estava dormindo, depois olhou pros lados e viu que seus amigos tinham saído, provavelmente na hora que a nívea o agarrou de medo, e correram para fora frustrados, mas Tyson não se preocupou, decidiu levar Nívea (no colo) para sua casa e deixa-la deixar descansar um pouco.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Mione11:**conseguimos terminar mais um capítulo! XD 

**Kaina** Agora aos reviews!

**Dih-Rony-Weasley:**

**Mione11:**-cai uma chuva de papéis picados- aê!finalmente!P.S:eu também adoro essas partes!

**Kaina: **Parabéns pelo feito:D

**Litteldark:**

**Kaina: **É mesmo ele ta precisando de óculos mesmo XD

**Mione11:**também acho XP

**Akai tenshi:**

**Kaina: **nossa, assim você me deixa com vergonha, tenshi-sama –corada- hehe

**Mione11**:-tão corada quanto a Kaina- já ta atualizado!

**Camihil:**

**Mione11:**que bom que você ta gostando!

**Kaina:**OBA! Reviews! Reviews:D:D

**Mione11:**acho que é só XP

**Kaina: **E mandei reviews pra nós por favor!


	10. Segredo Descoberto

**Kaina:** Mais um capítulo! Já chegou no 10 O.o

**Mione11:**é O.O esperamos que gostem XP

* * *

**Cap 10 Segredo Descoberto**

Enquanto Nívea dormia,Tyson reparou que ela era muito mais bonita do que ele pensava...

-"acho que com aquela bagunça eu não prestei atenção nela direito,ela é bem mais bonita do que eu imaginava"

Pensou ele,enquanto Nívea acordava...

-Tyson?onde agente ta?

-oi!não se preocupe agente ta na minha casa,é que você dormiu no cinema e eu achei melhor te trazer pra cá

Explicou ele ficando envergonhado,e Nívea ficou vermelha também,e quando ela se levantou pra ir embora...

-onde você vai?

Perguntou o Tyson curioso

-vou pra casa

-tá meio tarde,você não quer ficar aqui e ir embora de manhã?

Nívea ficou meio indecisa no começo,mas acabou aceitando,ela passou a noite lá e na manhã seguinte foi pra casa dela,e quando ela estava chegando lá,alguém pula bem em frente dela...

-NÍVEA MEU AMOR!QUE SAUDADES

Pra variar era o Brooklyn dando em cima dela de novo...

-VOCÊ DE NOVO?CAI FORA!

Disse ela dando um soco no Brooklyn

-hunf idiota,isso não acontecia quando eu era o Kai

Disse ela seguindo o seu caminho,o problema é que ela pensou que o Brooklyn estava desmaiado,mas ele só ficou meio tonto...

-"será que eu ouvi direito?ela era...O KAI?"

No começo ele duvidou,mas logo começo a juntar as peças,Dranzer,mansão,o Kai supostamente viajando,os olhares gelados e as ameaças de morte que ele recebia toda vez que cruzava com ela...

-MEU DEUS DO CÉU EU TAVA PAQUERANDO O KAI!-Gritou ele espantando, naquela hora, Nívea estava bem longe dali e não ouviu nada.-"tenho que tirar essa história mais a limpo..."

Pensou ele com um sorriso maléfic enquanto pensava num plano diabólico

E algum tempo depois, ele finalmente tinha o plano dele todo planejado

-BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Começou a rir histericamente, como qualquer vilão de filme, novela, livro ou historia que se preze.

Enquanto isso, Nívea pensava em sua vida, seus amores, seu futuro, essas coisas. Enquanto entrava em casa e ia direto para seu quarto.

-"o que vou fazer? Como vou conquistar Tyson? Quando eu acordei hoje ele parecia um anjo, eu mal pude me controlar para não beijar aqueles seus lindos e perfeitos lábios..."

Nívea deitava na cama com os braços apoiando a cama, enquanto olhava para o teto.

-...E o pior, é que Tyson não parece gostar de mim, pelo menos não do mesmo modo que eu gosto dele...-Pensava ela em voz –Tyson, eu fiz isso por você, fiquei assim por você, e assim, eu prometo, você me amar, tanto quanto eu o amo...-Prometeu a si mesma, imaginando Tyson sorrindo, logo a sua frente, um sorriso doce e sincero, como só ele conseguia fazer, e ainda, este era dirigido a ela, somente ela.

O que ela não contava é que alguém a estava observando pelo tubo de ventilação do quarto dela.

-"então é isso,já sei como eu vou fazer pra ficar com a MINHA Nívea!"

Pensava ele enquanto tentava sair do tubo de ventilação,assim que ele saiu viu que Nívea também saiu para a rua...

-"é a minha chance!"HEI!

-OUTRA VEZ?QUER LEVAR MAIS UM SOCO?

-eu não faria isso se fosse você Nívea...o melhor...Kai!

Nessa hora Nívea congelou

-c-como você sabe?

-quando você me deu aquele soco hoje de manhã,eu não desmaiei,só fiquei meio tonto e ouvi o que você disse...

-tá,e daí?

Disse ela tentando ficar calma

-e daí que o Tyson não vai gostar muito de saber que você enganou ele...

-você não vai contar pra ele vai?

-não,mas tem uma condição...

-qual?

-se você namorar comigo eu não conto pra ele

Nívea não sabia se aceitava ou não,tinha verdadeiro ódio do Brooklyn,mas não podia deixar o Tyson saber ainda...

-tudo bem.

-certo,agora temos que ir até a casa dele,você tem que apresentar o seu novo namorado certo?

-Gr...

Nívea estava nervosa, apertava seus punhos e olhos não querendo acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

-Querida? –Insistiu Brooklyn –Não te ouvi...

-Ta bem...- Desistiu Nívea, finalmente.

-Ótimo, então vamos lá, pegue minha mão e vamos lá.

Nívea fez o que ele mandou, estava a ponto de chorar.

-"Desculpe, Tyson..."

Pensou enquanto andavam em direção ao dojô onde Tyson morava.

-Hillary,a Nívea falou com você hoje?

Perguntou Tyson

-Não,você já não viu ela hoje?

-vi,mas eu to com uma sensação estranha...

Nessa hora aparece a Nívea de mãos dadas com o Brooklyn

-oi gente!só vim mostrar pra vocês o meu novo namorado!

Disse ela forçando um sorriso,que não convenceu nem a Hillary e nem o Tyson,eles ficaram algum tempo conversando até que...

-vamos amor,temos que ir embora

Disse o Brooklyn,mas antes deles irem embora o Tyson e a Hillary disseram...

-agente tá saindo,vocês dois querem ir junto?

-eu quero!

Disse Nívea tentando ficar o mais longe possível do Brooklyn,que como não queria estragar tudo agora,acabou aceitando...

-onde agente vai?

Perguntou Nívea

-no Shopping de novo,é que eu quero trocar algumas coisas

Disse a Hillary,então eles foram pro Shopping de novo,e as duas entravam e saiam das lojas carregadas de sacolas,até que em uma loja a Hillary chamou Nívea,pra um canto mais afastado e perguntou...

-Você não gosta dele de verdade né?

-claro que não,mas eu tenho que admitir que ele é um ótimo carregador de sacolas...

-Nívea!

-tá,eu odeio ele,mas acontece que ele descobriu aquele segredo...

A Hillary ia dizer alguma coisa,mas o Tyson apareceu e perguntou...

-qual segredo?

-n-nada importante,é melhor agente ir pra outra loja certo Hillary?

-ah...claro!vamos!

Assim eles foram em outras lojas, HIlary e Nívea preocupadas com o que Brooklyn poderia fazer agora que este sabia o segredo de Nívea, Brooklyn pensando em seu plano maligno e Tyson pensando no que poderia ter acontecido para Nívea começar a namorar Brooklyn assim tão de repente.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Mione11:** Mais um capítulo terminado:D

**Kaina:** Finalmente chegamos até essa parte tão planejada n.n''

**Mione11**:agora as reviews!

**Camihil:**

**Kaina:** Poisé, ele é mais forte do que parece :P

**Mione11**:olá!que bom que você gostou :D

**Littledark:**

**Kaina:** eu também adoro:D

**Mione11:**é a parte q eu acho mais legal de escrever XP

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari:**

**Kaina: **Eu tambem tenho mente poluída n.n'''

**Mione11:**a idéia é essa mesmo XD,mas o Tyson não aprontou nada :P

**Dih-Rony Weasley:**

**Mione11:**também adoro essas partes.nãããão é só impressão sua XD

**Kaina: **E nesse capitulo o Brooklyn não levou tanta sova :(

**Yura Dark Angel of Death:**

**Kaina: **obrigada pelo review! A mi11 te responde!

**Mione11:**1-nignuém,ele vai pro hospital público XD,2-vai ver os seguranças são bonzinhos : P,agora o resto das usas perguntas ta no capítulo : )

**Kaina:** É só por enquanto!

**Mione11:** e mandem reviews por favor!


	11. Capacho

**Kaina:** Aqui ta mais um capitulo!

**Mione11:**esperamos que vocês gostem!

**

* * *

**

**Cap11 Capacho**

Hillary e Nívea andavam pelo shopping pensando em como se livrar do Brooklyn...

-tive uma idéia!-disse a Hillary

-qual?

-é só você transformar a vida dele num inferno!

-como assim?

-se você começar a encher o saco dele ele vai desistir de você logo logo,faz coisas do tipo ter um ataque de ciúmes na frente de todo mundo cada vez que ele olhar pra outra,do jeito que ele é galinha não vai agüentar por muito tempo.

-tem razão,talvez não seja tão difícil me livrar dele,e acho que eu vou começar a por esse plano em prática agora...Brooklyn,você pode vir aqui por favor?-disse Nívea se afastando um pouco da Hillary

-o que foi amor?-perguntou o Brooklyn cheio de sacolas

-carrega essas sacolas pra mim?

-mas você disse que agente ia dividir o peso

-é que eu to ficando cansada...e você não vai me querer cansada pra depois vai?

-n-não mas...nah!tá bom-disse o Brooklyn desistindo de argumentar com Nívea

-assim ta melhor-disse ela dando um beijo nele e em seguida uma senhora mordida na língua dele

-AIAI!VOCÊ TÁ LOCA?

-desculpa,é que eu achei que você ia gostar-disse ela fazendo cara de santa

-tá bom,mas da próxima vez vai mais devagar né?

-Claro claro... –Disse Nivea com um sorriso típico de mentiroso e dedos cruzados nas costas.

Então eles voltaram a passear pelo shopping, tempos depois, Nívea resolveu agir de novo.Brooklyn estava olhando distraidamente para uma vitrine tinha uma garota por perto

-BROOKLYN!O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?-gritou Nívea

-nada!-disse Brooklyn assustado

-mentiroso!você estava olhando pra outra por que?por acaso ela é mais bonita que eu?hein?RESPONDE!

-d-de jeito nenhum amor!você é a 'mulher' mais linda do mundo

-hunf,não acredito em você...

-eu to falando a verdade,pra provar isso você pode pegar tudo o que você quiser que eu pago!

-é sério?

-claro!

-obrigada!-obrigada disse Nívea abraçando Brooklyn tão forte que deixou ele sem ar...

Enquanto isso Tyson pensava no que tinha acontecido pra Nívea começar a namorar o Brooklyn...

-Mas o que...-Perguntou-se Tyson –"Ela ama Brooklyn?"

Nesse momento Max, Kenny e Ray estavam observando o novo casal.

-Mas o que é isso?-Max perguntou meio zangado.

-Esse maldito do Brooklyn, ele não devia ficar assim da MINHA Nívea!-Disse Ray dando uma de ciumento.

-E MINHA!-Disse Max.

- E MINHA também!- Kenny

-Vamos lá nos lutarmos por ela!-Disse Ray valente.

E assim os 3 partiram para cima de Brooklyn.

-Brooklyn!-Ray falou, liderando o grupo.

-O que foi?-Brooklyn disse, Nívea fez cara de surpresa.

-Saia de perto da Nívea! Ela é nossa e...-Começou a dizer Ray, mas algo impediu-o de continuar falando.

O foi Brooklyn que deu um soco em cada um deles, tão forte que ficaram inconscientes.

-Idiotas, você é deles hahahaha!

Começou a rir-se Brooklyn, mas com isso, Nívea viu outra oportunidade por em pratica seu plano.

-pode até ser que não,mas você tem que ser bonzinho comigo se não quiser que eu seja deles bem debaixo do seu nariz,e se você pensou em contar o meu segredo pro Tyson pode pensar de novo porque até lá ele também já vai estar comigo-disse Nívea dando um sorrisinho maldoso

-e o que você quer que eu faça?-perguntou o Brooklyn percebendo que os papéis começaram a se inverter

-"eu queria é que você sumisse,ou pelo menos de deixasse em paz...mas eu vou te 'torturar' mais um pouquinho"eu quero que você me leve de cavalinho,to cansada de andar!

-o que?mas Nívea,eu já to cheio de sacolas!"e de dívidas também!"

-não interessa,por acaso você não me ama mais?é isso?

-não,mas é que...

-então faz logo o que eu to dizendo!

Sem muita escolha o Brooklyn fez o que a Nívea disse,pois ele não queria deixar de namorar ela...ainda...

Enquanto isso...

-ei Hillary!você viu a Nívea?-perguntou o Tsyon

-ela deve estar com o Brooklyn

-ah...ta-disse o Tyson desanimado

-por que essa cara?

-por nada,é só que...

-você ta apaixonado pela Nívea?

-hã?eu...não sei,mas acho que sim

-então fica com ela!

-mas...ela ta namorando o Brooklyn!

-é,mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ela não gosta dele.

-tem razão!vou procurar ela agora mesmo e falar...

-não seu tonto!o Brooklyn não pode saber que você vai falar isso pra ela,você tem que ser discreto,já imaginou o que ele faria se descobrisse que você gosta da namorada dele?

-é...

-faz o seguinte...

Então a Hillary cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido do Tyson

-òtima idéia!vou fazer isso assim que agente sair daqui e eu ficar sozinho com ela!-disse ele.

Enquanto isso Nívea e Brooklyn voltavam para casa. Ela ainda estava no colo de Brooklyn.

-Brooklyn vai mais rápido? Ta ficando escuro e nublado, eu queria chegar em casa antes de chover...

-to...indo...-disse ele quase desmaiando

Quando eles chegaram a Nívea falou pro Brooklyn levar as coisas dela lá pra cima,e assim que ele voltou...

-amor,fica pra jantar?-perguntou Nívea

-ah não,eu tenho que ir,tenho uma coisa importante pra fazer-disse ele dando uma desculpa e indo embora.

-legal!tá dando certo!-disse ela quando viu que o Brooklyn estava longe demais pra ouvir,então ela subiu correndo pro quarto e quando chegou lá o Telefone começou a tocar e ela tendeu

--------------------Conversa da Nívea ao telefone--------------------------------------

Nívea:-alô?

Pessoa:-Nívea?é o Tyson!

Nívea:-o-oi!

Tyson:-desculpa eu te ligar assim tão de repente,mas eu preciso falar com você,hoje não dá por causa da chuva,mas tem que ser amanhã sem falta!

Nívea:ta bom,mas é que o Brooklyn me fez prometer que agente ia no parque amanha...

Tyson:-não tem problema,agente pode se encontrar lá,eu não vou demorar muito,que horas vocês vão?

Nívea:-se você diz que não vai demorar,agente vai estar lá ás três.

Tyson:-ok,até lá,tchau.

Nívea:-tchau!

-------------------Fim da conversa da Nívea-------------------------------------------

-NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU VOU ME ENCONTRAR COM ELE!-gritou Nívea-mas tem o Brooklyn...ah,eu dou um jeito nele na hora...

Enquanto isso no Shopping

-pronto!amanhã eu falo com ela!"isso se eu tiver coragem"-disse o Tyson

-tá,pelo menos uma parte do plano ta completa-disse a Hillary-agora vamos achar o Max,o Kenny e o Ray!

-por que?-perguntou o Tyson

-porque eu preciso de mais gente pra carregar as minhas sacolas!-disse a Hillary saindo de perto dos orelhões

-tá ¬¬'-disse o Tyson seguido ela

E então tanto quanto Tyson e Hilarym, quanto Nívea e Brooklyn, começaram a se preparar para o dia seguinte, sabendo que seria muito melhor do que o de hoje.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Mione11:**terminamos!e...milagre,eu tive idéias! XD 

**Kaina:** e eu nenhuma ¬¬'

**Mione11**:agora as reviews!

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari**

**Mione11:**-malvada é a Kaina!ele ficou com a Nívea porque queria se vingar das porradas que levou(e porque eu acho que ele gosta dela de verdade XP)

**Kaina: **MAS ESSA IDÉIA FOI SUA! Ò.Ó você é a malvada! Não liga pro que essa malvada diz Ketz!

**littledark**

**Mione11:**nesse capítulo ele se ferrou ainda mais! XD,como eu já disse eu acho que o Brooklyn gosta dela mesmo assim XP

**Kaina: **Pra mim ele ama, mas ta magoado e por isso quer se vingar, um misto de amor e ódio :P

**Mione11:**por enquanto é só,até o próximo capítulo!

**Kaina**:é! E eu e a malvada aqui queremos que mandem-nos reviews!


	12. Passeio Revelador

**Mione11:**chegamos ao cap.12!

**Kaina:** aproveitem:D

* * *

**Cap 12 Passeio Revelador**

Nívea se preparava para ir ao parque, estava ansiosa, afinal apesar de ter que agüentar o chato do Brooklyn, pelo menos iria ver e falar com Tyson, o amor de sua vida.

Assim, após botar um top preto e uma saia longa, que chegava a canela, alguns colares e brinco, e alguma maquiagem, saiu de casa, ao chegar ao portão, percebeu que Brooklyn estava lá a sua espera.

Assim começaram a andar pelo parque, o casal "amoroso" parou num banco, e Brooklyn e Nívea começaram a conversar.

-Querida, você fica tão linda com essa roupa! -Brooklyn diz.

-Obrigada. -Disse, distraída, pensando na conversa que teria com Tyson ainda naquela tarde.

-Me beija! –Brooklyn pediu, deixando a Nivea apavorada, não queria beija-lo! Nunca! Jamais! Na sua vida inteira!

Mesmo não querendo ela não tinha escolha mas quando estava prestes a beijá-lo alguém apareceu...

-oi Nívea,oi Brooklyn!

-oi Tyson-disseram os dois Brooklyn num tom impaciente Nívea soltando um suspiro de alívio e felicidade.

-Brooklyn faz um favor?vai pegar um sorvete pra mim?-disse Nívea fazendo uma cara de um jeito que o Brooklyn não conseguiu dizer não.

E assim que ele estava bem longe...

-o que você queria falar comigo?-perguntou Nívea ficando vermelha

-ah...é...que...você ta namorando o Brooklyn né?-perguntou o Tyson e Nívea fez que sim de um jeito não muito convincente-e...você gosta dele?-então a Nívea olhou surpresa pro Tyson.

-por que você ta me perguntando isso?

-nada...eu só queria saber.

-na verdade...eu odeio ele,não suporto nem olhar pra cara de idiota dele!

-então por que você ta com ele?

-porque ele sabe de um segredo meu e se eu não namorar com ele,ele disse que vai contar pra todo mundo

-mas que chantagista!-disse o Tyson irritado,e quanto mais a Nívea falava mais ele se irritava com Brooklyn.

-Poisé, mas tudo bem porque vou fazer da vida dele um inferno também! –Nívea respondeu, irritada.

-Não mesmo! Uma garota tão sensível quanto você não pode aturar aquele cara sozinho! Precisa de hoje! E eu vou te ajudar! Vou acabar com ele! pode ter certeza!

-Er...-Nivea estava envergonhada e ainda mas por saber que seria "uma garota tão sensível" nem em cem bilhões de anos.

-voltei amor,toma o seu sorvete-disse o Brooklyn se sentando do lado de Nívea,o Tyson lançou um olhar tão frio pro Brooklyn que faria o antigo Kai parecer a Noviça Rebelde-o que foi?-perguntou o Brooklyn se incomodando com aquela cena toda,o Tyson perdeu todo resto de paciência que tinha e deu um soco na cara do Brooklyn.

-como é que você faz uma coisas dessas com ela seu...-o Tyson ia bater nele de novo mas a Nívea impediu

-deixa pra lá,não vale a pena-disse ela

-que foi ta com medo que eu conte seu segredinho Nívea,que dizer,Kai!-disse o Brooklyn dando uma risada maldosa.

-O... o que!-tyson ficou espantando.

-Oh! Você não sabia? A alguns meses, Kai desapareceu dizendo que ia viajar, na verdade foi fazer a operação de mudança de sexo, e então voltou! Como Nívea!

Brooklyn explicou, Tyson se virou para Nívea, e perguntou:

-I...-isso é verdade?

-Sim...

Nívea respondeu quase se voz, e pela primeira vez na vida, com uma incrível vontade de chorar.

-c-como...não pode ser!-disse o Tyson sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido,então ele saiu correndo

-Tyson!espera!eu posso explicar!-disse Nívea que tinha ficado parada onde estava

-viu Nívea,ninguém nunca vai gostar de você assim,só eu!-disse o Brooklyn

-CALABOCA RUIVO IDIOTA!-gritou ela dando um chute no meio das pernas dele,antes de sair,mesmo chorando,atrás do Tyson.

Não demorou muito até ela encontrá-lo...

-Tyson...

-sai daqui sua...seu...sejá lá o que você for!eu...eu tava gostando de você mas agora...-disse ele muito nervoso

-agora o que?só porque eu era o Kai?o que isso tem a ver?-disse ela ficando ainda mais nervosa e chorando mais.

-tem tudo a ver!

-ah é?pois saiba que quando eu era o Kai eu também amava VOCÊ!só que eu tinha medo de te contar,porque você não é gay!e por isso eu fiz o que eu fiz!por SUA causa!

-então prova!

-você quer prova maior do que tudo o que aconteceu?

-quero!

-então toma!-disse Nívea antes de beijar Tyson,que ficou parado de espanto,mas aos poucos foi correspondendo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Kaina:** Cabou, que pena, gostei tanto desse capitulo...

**Mione11:**gostei de fazer esse cap!mas acho que ficou meio curtinho! .

agora as reviews:

**Camy Hiwatari:**

**Mione11:**oi!que bom que você gostou :)

**Kaina:** esperamos que também tenhas gostado desse

**Littledark:**

**Mione11:**eu acho que sim,e eu não to com a menor pena do Brooklyn XD

**Kaina:** nem eu:D

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari:**

**Mione11:**ta aí a atualização o.O

**Kaina:** tenha mais pena do Broo guria O.o

**James Hiwatari:**

**Kaina:** nesse capitulo te respondeu a pergunta?

**Mione11:**bom aí ta o final do mistério,eu acho .

**Dih-Rony Weasley:**

**Mione11:**não tenho certeza se vindo de você isso é um elogio...em todo caso valeu XD

**Kaina:** obrigada (ruborizada) XDDD

**Jessy:**

**Mione11:**isso dos desenhos é coisa da Kaina XD,sobre as fics ficando vermelha obrigada :) e as respostas das suas perguntas tão nesse capítulo!

**Kaina:** se tu quiser eu te mando os desenhos por e-mail (só tem 2), mas tens que me responder antes, mandando review :D

**Mione11:**por enquanto é só isso!XD

**Kaina:**mandem mais reviews pra gente!


	13. Amor e Lágrimas

**Kaina: **capitulo 13 pra vocês :)

**Mione11**:aproveitem!

* * *

**Cap 13 Amor e Lágrimas**

Quando os dois se separaram,o Tyson estava com os olhos arregalados e completamente mudo...

-acredita em mim agora?-perguntou a Nívea

O Tyson fez que sim

-ótimo-disse Nívea antes de beijá-lo de novo...

Enquanto isso um certo alguém se recuperava do chute...

-Droga... aquela...

Disse ele com raiva enquanto se levantava e saia a procura de Nívea e Tyson.

-Tyson... –Nívea perguntou pra ele enquanto se separavam do beijo - Me diz... o que... você pensa de mim agora... agora que sabe que eu sou, ERA o Kai?

Tyson demorou um tempo antes de responder à pergunta de Nívea.

-Acho que... é estranho... eu nunca... pensei no Kai assim... Co-como... quer dizer... porque, quando você decidiu fazer isso?

-Entendo... foi quando eu vi que você jamais corresponderia meus sentimentos sendo aquele que eu era... então eu... fiz isso...

-Você ta lindo, linda!

Disse o Tyson ficando vermelho, Nívea também ficou, mas mesmo assim eles sorriram um para o outro.

-AÍ ESTÁ VOCÊ SUA...-disse o Brooklyn quando encontrou os dois,mas antes que ele terminasse a frase Nívea de um soco no nariz dele...

-e tem mais,eu nunca fui sua namorada!-disse ela pegando na mão do Tyson e indo embora

-belo soco O.O'-disse ele quando os dois estavam longe do Brooklyn

-obrigada...erm...Tyson...

-o que?

-posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-pode

-você quer...quer...na...nam...namorar comigo?-perguntou ela muito envergonhada

-Pensei que a gente já tava depois do segundo beijo...

-a ta #nn#-A Nívea respondeu – Então, considero isso um sim?

-Claro nn

A Nívea sorriu antes de falar algo para Tyson:

-Eu te amo Tyson...

-Eu sei... –Tyson respondeu –Eu também te amo...

Então eles se beijaram novamente.

-temos que chamar os outros pra contar a novidade-disse o Tyson depois que eles se separaram

-você não vai contar quem eu era,vai?-perguntou a Nívea preocupada

-não,quem tem que contar isso é você,mas não era disso que eu tava falando...

-era do que então?

-é que eu tenho que apresentar minha namorada,você não acha?-perguntou ele rindo.

-Ah sim... –Disse a Nívea vermelha

Então eles andaram, no parque eles encontraram a Hilary passeando.

-Oi Hilary! –Tyson disse.

A Hilary se virou pra eles e viu os dois de mãos dadas, então se aproximou deles.

-AAA finalmente se acertaram! –Hilary gritou.

-Co-como assim? Nívea, a Hilary sabia do seu segredo?-Tyson perguntou surpreso.

-Sim... –Respondeu ela vermelhinha

-então se é assim...valeu mesmo Hillary!

-não foi nada,eu fiz isso mais pelo Kai,ops!pela Nívea!mas...onde vocês vão agora?-disse a Hillary

-vamos contar a novidade pros outros-disse o Tyson

-é,ah! E o Brooklyn ainda está 'solto' por aí...se ele tentar alguma coisa com você bate nele por mim de novo...

-pode deixar!

Então Tyson e Nívea foram procurar os outros,acabaram encontrando eles no centro da cidade...

-oi gente!-disseram o Tyson e a Nívea

- o que aconteceu?-disseram os outros vendo que os dois estavam de mão dadas

-eu e o Tyson estamos namorando-disse Nívea pra desespero dos outros quatro

-isso mesmo!-disse o Tyson com um enorme sorriso idiota

-ah...-disseram os outros desanimados...

Passado algum tempo, o Tyson e a Nívea foram embora,e o Kenny,o Max,o Daichi e o Ray sentaram na beira da calçada muito tristes...

-que pena...-disse o Kenny

-...ela é tão linda e tinha que ficar logo com a anta do Tyson...-completou o Daichi

-o que agente faz agora?-perguntou o Max

-que tal se agente se abrassasse e começasse a chorar.-sugeriu o Ray

-boa idéia!-disseram os outros antes de começarem a chorar escandalosamente.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Mione11:**fim do cap!esperamos que tenham gostado! 

**Kaina: **fico pequeno, mais mesmo assim eu gostei :D

**Mione11:**agora as reviews!

**kaira kon:**

**Mione11:**pode bater! XD

**Kaina:** eu te ajudo:D

**Camy Hiwatari:**

**Mione11:** q bom q você gostou:) quanto ao próxim o capítulo...melhor você tirar suas próprias conclusões XD

**Kaina: **esperamos que goste n.n

**Yura Dark Angel of Death:**

**Mione11:**hahaha pois é XD.Agora sou eu to com pena do Brooklyn MESMO o.O'

**Kaina:** eu tbm O.o

**Littledark:**

**Mione11:**acho que o Tyson entendeu isso agora u.u'

**Kaina: **apesar de não ser uma "mulher" XDD

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari**

**Mione11:**é mesmo! E sobre as suas perguntas..será q esse cap respondeu elas? XP

**Kaina: **e bem, provavelmente ele irá sofrer mais XD

**Mione11:**acho q é isso: )

**Kaina: **Mandem-nos reviews! Ou não fazemos o Brooklyn sofrer mais!


	14. Presente e Futuro

**Mione11:**Qaunto tempo! XD,mas agora chegou : P

**Kaina:** E aproveitem o maravilhoso capitulo 14! ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Por Você**

**Cap 14 Presente e Futuro**

Assim que eles se recompuseram um pouco o Kenny começou a falar ainda entre soluços...

-o que vai ser de nós agora?

-eu vou virar padre!-disse o Daichi voltando a chorar desesperadamente

-não faz isso amigo-disse o Max muito triste

-poxa Max!você não quer me ver sofrer,isso que é amigo!

-não é isso,é que nem os padres agüentariam você e essa sua feiúra...

O coitado do Daichi começou a chorar como um bebê...

-temos que fazer alguma coisa!-disse o Ray triste mais decidido

-o que?-perguntaram os outros

-achar outra mulher e disputar ela no tapa como nós fizemos com a Nívea até todo mundo achar uma namorada!

Os outros concordaram,mas não sem um certo medo de dar tudo errado,enquanto isso a Nívea e o Tyson...

-então Tyson, praonde vamos agora?-Perguntou a Nívea porque depois de andar tanto tempo dando voltas sem rumo pela cidade. –To ficando cansada...

-Que tal... a gente descansar naquele bando da praça e daí a gente pensa o que vai fazer agora?-Sugeriu Tyson apotando para um banco embaixo de muitas arvores e alguns bancos do lado, aonde era a praça central da cidade.

-Ta, boa idéia. –Disse a Nívea e assim eles foram sentar.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio, nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar, Nívea estava de olhos fechados ouvindo os cantos dos pássaros, o que fez Tyson lembrar de Kai antes de fazer o que fez.

Tyson enquanto pensava isso, também olhava para o corpo todo na Nívea, olhando de cima a baixo pensando "nossa esse era mesmo o Kai?" pois desde que soubera que ela era ele, uma curiosidade bateu em Tyson quer dizer, muitas perguntas o invadiram, e então parando os olhos no peito relativamente nada pequenos para o corpo, Tyson resolveu quebrar o silêncio, e fazer as perguntas.

-er...-Tyson começou a falar, meio embaraçado.

-Hm?-Nívea olhou para Tyson ao ouvir que iria falar alguma coisa.

-doeu? Digo... a operação?-Tyson perguntou –Você tirou "aquilo" também ou ainda ta aí? Toma hormônios femininos pra ficar assim porque eu ouvi que... –Tyson começou a falar tudo muito rápido devido ao seu nervoso.

E para faze-lo parar de falar, Nívea colocou sua mão na boca do Tyson e então falou:

-Tyson, uma pergunta de cada vez ta bom?-Disse em tom exigegente.

-Uhum-Tyson murmurou, ainda com a boca tapada.

-Ótimo... agora respondendo suas perguntas... –Nívea começou a falar –respondo se, quando eu tirar a mão da sua boca, ficar de boca fechada até responder tudo e quando responder fazer uma pergunta de cada vez, ta?

Tyson fez que sim com a cabeça, e então Nívea tirou a mão da boca de Tyson e se preparou para responder as embaraçosas e ridículas perguntar do curioso Tyson.

-deixa eu ver por onde eu começo,quer dizer,doer não doeu já que eu tava dormindo,sim,eu tirei "aquilo" senão acho que não ia me sentir tão completa e quanto aos hormônios sim,eu tomo,mais alguma pergunta?

-sim,quantos filhos nós vamos ter?

-você não acha que ta indo rápido demais?

-tá,desculpa...mas bem que eu queria ter uns vinte ou trinta...-disse o Tyson rindo

-seu bobo!-disse ela rindo também e beijando ele logo depois.

De repente, nívea sentiu uma angustia ao se lembrar de algo: ela jamais poderia ter filhos.

-er...Tyson...-começou ela sem saber o que dizer

-o que?

-eu não...posso ter filhos...você sabe...

-e daí?agente podia adotar.

-você tá falando sério? O.O

-to,ficar grávida não é o único jeito de ter filhos,pelo menos eu acho...

-você é demais!-disse Nívea abraçando o Tyson

-hehe,eu sei!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary andava pela cidade, tinha que comprar algumas comprar no mercado a favor de sua mãe que não estava com tempo de fazer isso, então, enquanto estava no caminho para o mercado, alguém se aproximou dela, alguém que ela conhecia muito bem...

-Oi belezura, como vai, escuta eu sei que você me quer então eu vou te fazer um favorzinho e me deixar às suas mãos para você fazer o que quiser com o bonitão aqui hein? Oportunidade única na vida baby, melhor aproveitar é por tempo limitado...

-você faria qualquer coisa MESMO?

-claro doçura!

-então vem comigo!

Então os dois seguiram para o mercado,e assim que a Hilary acabou de pagar tudo...

-agora eu preciso muito de você Brooklyn...

-faço qualquer coisa por você gatinha!

-ótimo,então pode começar carregando essas compras até a minha casa,é meio longinho mas acho que você agüenta...-disse ela despejando todas as enormes e pesadas sacolas em cima do Brooklyn.

-m-mas...mas...mas-ele tentou protestar

-sem mas!você disse que fazia qualquer coisa!

-tá bom-responde ele vencido...

Alguns muitos quilômetros depois,eles chegam na casa da Hilary,ela pediu pra ele ajudar a guardar as compras,e ele ajudou mesmo quase sem fôlego,e na hora que ele ia embora...

-tchau-disse a Hilary tentando se livrar dele

-eu não mereço nem uma recompensa?

-tá bom,mas só porque você foi bonzinho-e deu um selinho nele-agora tchau!

E empurrou o coitado pra fora.

**Continua... **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kaina:**Fico meio pequeno, mas eu adorei esse capítulo! ;D

**Mione11:**eu também!e agora as reviews:

**Yura Dark Angel of Death:**

**Mione11:**tadinho do Brooklyn XD,e sobre a Nívea acho que era mais ou menos essa a idéia,ela ficar diferente do Kai XP(quanto a reação do povo...só nos próximos capítulos XD)

**Kaina**: sim sim, concordo em tudo com a mi11 n.n

**littledark:**

**Mione11:**concordo XD

**Kaina:** sim! podemos dizer que a Nívea "nasceu" para o Tyson XD

**Akai Hoshi:**

**Mione11:**que bom q vc gostou!

**Kaina: **tomara que tenha gostado desse também!

**Jessy:**

**Mione11:**ficando vermelha er...obrigada,e eu também queria ver o Kai como Nívea XD,ah! E por último,escrever fics não é tão difícil...é impossível(brincadeira,se fosse verdade aí q eu escrevia menos ainda! XP)

**Kaina:**eu sei com o Kai ficaria como Nívea desenhou ele(a) se quiser te mando por e-mail... e o resto ta com a mi11 ali em cima n.n

**Karmilla:**

**Mione11:**que bom que vc ta gostando : )

**Kaina: **e muito obrigada!

**Mione:**acho que é só XP

**Kaina:**e mandem review pra nóis! XD


	15. Divulgação

**Lina-chan13**:Meu deus capitulo 15 já:-O

**Mione11:** é,e demorou muito tb XP

* * *

**Por Você**

**Cap 15 Divulgação**

Ray, Kenny, Max, Daichi e a Hilary estavam conversando no parque, os garotos ainda estavam meio deprimidos porque perderam a Nívea, e bem, havia outra coisa também que os deixava meio, pra baixo, que Ray acabara de lembrar...

-Sabe gente, hoje seria aniversário de quando formou a equipe... me fez lembrar do Kai... Faz tempo que a gente não vê ele, será que ele ta bem?

-É mesmo faz tempo!-Kenny concordou.

-Ele iria ficar surpreso com Tyson tendo uma namorada!-Max disse.

-Principalmente uma tão gostosa assim!-Daichi continou.

-É mesmo, né Hilary?-Ray disse.

-é-é n.nU-a garota estava meio confusa, quando será que eles iriam descobrir tudo? Bem com certeza não seria pela boca dela.

Mas enquanto isso, um casal de namorados que passava por ali ouvira tudo...

o.o''-Nívea

-Tudo bem Nívea?-Tyson perguntou.

-o Daichi me chamou de gostosa o.O'

-O QUÊ!aquele salva vida de aquário!eu vou mostrar pra ele...

-calma Tyson,ele não sabe esqueceu?

-ah é XP

-mas...acho que já está na hora deles descobrirem...

Dizendo isso ela foi de encontro aos outros e o Tyson foi junto.

-oi Nívea!-disseram todos quando ela chegou.

-oi...-respondeu ela meio sem graça.

-aconteceu alguma coisa?-perguntou o Ray

-aconteceu,quer dizer,não hoje,mas aconteceu...

-o que?-perguntou o Kenny curioso

-bem...eu tenho que contar uma coisa pra vocês garotos...é que eu não sou quem vocês pensam que eu sou,ou melhor,não era...

-como assim?-perguntaram eles confusos.

-é que...eu não e nem sempre fui a Nívea...na verdade...eu era o Kai.

Eles ficaram sem silêncio por alguns segundos e logo depois começaram a rir.

-por que vocês estão rindo?ela ta falando a verdade!-disse o Tyson

-ah qual é Tyson? Você ta nessa brincadeira também?-disse o Max

-não é brincadeira-dessa vez quem falou foi a Hilary,eles continuaram a rir,mas como o Tyson,a Nívea e a Hilary não estavam rindo eles começaram a entender que aquilo realmente poderia ser verdade...

-tá,se você é,ou era,o Kai então prova!-disse o Daichi.

-pensa um pouco seu idiota!a Dranzer,a mansão,o Kai muito mais seco que o normal...-respondeu ela lançando um olhar frio e assassino que só o Kai conseguiria lançar.

-KAI O.O-disseram os quatro em coro.

-finalmente vocês raciocinaram...

-p-porque você fez isso?-perguntou o Max

-é da sua conta? ¬¬-respondeu a Nívea

-resposta curta e grossa... com certeza é,ou era,o Kai ¬¬U-disse o Ray

Quando ela ia responder,apareceu o Brooklyn...

-Daí meninas como é que vão? Saudades do papai? Pois não se preocupem estou de volta!!

- 6¬¬ -Todos ficaram desse jeito.

-Eu cuido disso... acordei a fim de socar alguém hoje –Disse Nívea arregaçando as mangas e dando um sorrisinho maligno.

-Opa –Brooklyn engoliu seco, pressentindo o que estavam por estava por vir...

Com um sorriso mais negro que nunca (no sentindo de du mal não de dentes podres) Nívea o socou de um jeito que o fez ir pra lua, e então ficou estalando os dedos enquanto os outros ficavam apenas observando a força de seu soco.

-é, definitivamente é o Kai u.u' –Kenny disse tirando do silencio.

-é... e uma mulher muito sexy -Daichi completou.

-ei! Tira os olhos da minha namorada! –Tyson gritou ciumento.

-e por que ela ia quere namorar você hein seu idiota cabeçudo?-retrucou o Daichi.

-eu vou te mostrar o idiota cabeçudo!!!!

-ui que meda!!!!

Os dois começaram a brigar,enquanto os outros olhavam mudos,até que a Nívea se encheu da briga...

-CHEGA!

Os dois pararam imediatamente

-Tyson,vamos embora-disse a Nívea parecendo muito brava.

-m-mas-respondeu o Tyson

-agora!

Então os dois foram embora,a Nívea na frente,furiosa,seguida do Tyson,que começava a ficar preocupado,enquanto os outros só olhavam a cena,totalmente apavorados;quando o Tyson e a Nívea estavam bem longe...

-você foi muito infantil Tyson!

-que culpa eu tenho se sou ciumento?-disse o Tyson abraçando a Nívea,quando sentiu que era seguro fazer isso.

-você tem que se controlar

-tá bom,eu vou tentar,ah! E tem mais uma coisa...

-o que?

-você fica linda quando ta brava!

-seu bobo!-disse ela antes dos dois se beijarem

Enquanto isso com os outros...

-Entao... no final das contas... a namorada gostosa do Tyson era o Kai...-Max falou quando Tyson e Nívea não estavam mais em vista.

-É... O Kai é uma gata gostosa... o Tyson é muito sortudo... –Daichi disse. Todos estavam meio deprimidos, olhando para o chão.

-É mesmo né... mas agora o que vamos fazer? Não podemos ficar aqui deprimidos só porque nosso amigo tem uma namorada que era um cara coincidentemente amigo nosso e que agora é uma gata supersexy não podemos ficar aqui parados!-Kenny disse tentando animar-se e o pessoal.

-Tem razão! Eu vou ligar pra Mariah ou pra Salima e ver se alguma delas quer sair comigo!-Disse o Ray retirando-se dali.

Enquanto o Ray ia, os outros olhavam para ele com uma gota na cabeça, mas quanto ele se distanciou, o Daichi perguntou:

-E agora, o que faremos?

-Hein Kenny? –Max continuou a pergunta de Daichi.

-Porque eu? n.nU

-Porque a idéia foi sua!-Disseram Max e Daichi ao mesmo tempo.

-ok...Max,você liga pra Mariam e Daichi,você fala com a Ming-Ming-disse o Kenny dando um suspiro triste-e eu vou tentar achar a Emily e convidar ela pra sair T.T

E os três foram cada um pro seu lado,conformados.

**Continua... **

* * *

**Mione11:** quanto tempo!!!! O.O 

**Lina-chan13:** seria menos tempo se tu não tivesse esquecido! XP

**Mione11:**Agora vamos as reviews:

**Akai Hoshi**

**Mione11:**também achei engraçado o Tyson perguntando,agora,quanto a Hilary e o Brooklyn,só o final dirá XD

**Lina-chan13: **sim sim somente o final dirá muahahahaha

**Yura Dark Angel of Death**

**Mione11:**tb acho que o Brooklyn ta sendo explorado,mas assim é mais engraçado XP

**Lina-chan13:** Esse também demorou, acho também merece review certo? XD

**Littledark**

**Mione11:**pois é,alguma vantagem ele tinha que ter né?

**Lina-chan13:** Sofrer só não dá certo... XD

**Lien Suzuki**

**Mione11:**esse então nem se fala XP

**Lina-chan13:** Obrigado pela review continue mandando!

**James Hiwatari**

**Lina-chan13:** Exagerado msm XDD mas me borrei de rir lendo o começo desse review XD

**Mione11:**pois é,finalmente ta todo mundo chegando num acordo u.u'

**...mariah...**

**Mione11:**er...(com vergonha) obrigada,e acho que tem algumas surpresinhas a mais nesse cap. :P

**Lina-chan13:** muito obrigada mesmo! (vermelha feito um tomate)

**Mione11:**por enquanto é isso :)

**Lina-chan13:**Por favor nos desculpem pelo atraso e nos mandem reviews!


	16. Para Todo o Sempre

**Pinku:** novo nome, mas mesma fic!! Capítulo 16 agora, desculpem a demora!!

**Mione11: **pois é, desculpem a GRANDE demora T.T

* * *

**Por Você**

**Cap 16 Para Todo o Sempre **

Tyson e Nívea estavam se beijando num banco da praça, estava indo tudo muito bem quando de repente o Tyson parou e se afastou.

-O que foi Tyson? –Nívea perguntou.

-Na-nada não... –O Tyson disse virando a cabeça. Ele realmente estava tentando ignorar o problema.

-Não! Agora eu sei que tem algo errado! O que foi?! – Nívea insistiu, com voz dura.

-É que... Não consigo parar de imaginar que você fez isso por mim, que eu fiz você faz isso, contra sua vontade...

-O que?!

-Sabe... sua mudança de Kai para Nívea...

-Não diga besteira! – Gritou quase, quando percebeu o que dizia – Fiz isso porque quis! Foi minha vontade virar uma mulher Tyson!

-Mas... Se não gostasse de mim... Você nunca teria se tornado uma, ainda seria o Kai, nunca teria pensado nisso...

Nívea sorriu para ele, e o beijou nos lábios, para acalmá-lo.

-Se eu não gostasse de você, nunca teria sido tão feliz em toda minha vida!

Tyson sorriu também, se sentindo mais tranqüilo.

-Eu também, nunca fui mais feliz em toda minha vida.

-Eu te amo Tyson....

-Eu também Nívea... Kai... O que quer você for!

Ela sorriu para ele. E então voltaram a se beijar, mas dessa vez estava ainda melhor do que antes!

Alguns minutos depois, os dois resolveram passear mais um pouco, ele ainda estava um pouco inseguro, mas pelo menos sabia que era bobagem pensar que a Nívea tinha feito alguma coisa contra a vontade dela. Então eles se encontraram com um grupo de garotas, que correram pra pegar um autógrafo do Tyson e a Nívea fez uma cara não muito agradável,quando as garotas foram embora,o Tyson percebeu que ela começou a agir de um jeito estranho...

-o que foi?-ele perguntou

-nada... -ela mentiu

Foi então que o Tyson percebeu que só podia ser uma coisa...

-espera aí,você não ta com ciúmes só porque eu falei com aquelas garotas né?

Ela não respondeu, mas ficou vermelha.

-Nívea!-disse o Tyson

-queria que eu ficasse feliz com aquele bando de galinhas atacando você?

-e você acha que depois do trabalho que eu te dei eu iria fazer cena pra você ficar com ciúmes?-disse ele rindo.

E com a resposta do Tyson, tudo voltou ao normal. Os dois ficaram felizes e Nívea tentou não sentir mais ciúmes, mas é claro que isso era um pouco difícil devido a muitos fatores...

-Tempos depois- 

Tinha uma música de igreja cantando ao fundo, um homem vestido de branco a sua frente, e Tyson estava de terno! De terno!!! Isso não podia ser bom... nada nada bom...

Bom na verdade era muito bom! Era o dia de seu casamento! E nesse momento Nívea chegava com seu lindo vestido de noiva, véu e grinalda.

-Nossa – Tyson disse quando ela chegou perto de si – você está linda!

-Você não está mal também – Ela sorriu, ambos estavam muito felizes.

Às vezes, é claro, Tyson não podia acreditar que Nívea um dia foi seu colega de equipe, Kai Hiwatari, mas havia muitas semelhanças, seu rosto, sua pele pálida, seu cabelo em dois tons de azul....

E é claro que algumas vezes ele ainda se surpreendia, e se sentia mal por ela, ou ele, ter feito algo tão drástico só para lhe conquistar.

Mas nesse momento, nada mais lhe importava, ele a amava, e ela o amava.

E ele não achava – ou queria – que isso fosse mudar tão cedo.

Algum tempo depois, após o padre falar muitas coisas, algumas Tyson ouviu, outras não, finalmente chegaram a um ponto importante.

-Então você, Tyson, aceita Nívea Hiwatari, para amá-la, respeitá-la, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

Eles sorriram um para o outro.

-Aceito.

-E você? Nívea, aceita... – Ele repetiu o que disse a Tyson para ela, apenas trocando os nomes, e no final perguntou a mesma coisa também.

-Aceito. – Ela disse.

-Pode beijar a noiva.

Então veio a salva de palmas, gritos, mas nada disso importava mais. Aquele era o momento deles, os outros não importavam; a opinião de outros não importavam, apenas que para os dois, naquele instante, era o momento mais feliz da vida deles, e pretendiam que isso se esticasse para todo o sempre.

**Fim!!! **

* * *

**Mione11:** acabou! Que triste T.T odeio quando uma fica acaba :(

**Pinku:** O fim!!!! Nunca mais essa fic!! Nunca mais esperem por capítulos que nunca virão, fiquem feliz com isso!!! buahahahaha!!!

**Mione11: **é, o fim dos capítulos que nunca chegam é a parte boa XD

**Pinku:** E agora as reviews! Ultima vez que iremos responder a elas!! Buahahahah!!! xDD

**Angel T-chan Nekoi **

**Mione11: **O Broklyn tem plano de saúde XD, e sobre os garotos reagirem bem... eu acho que eles ficaram atordoados demais pra reagirem mal XD

**Pinku:** hmn... Kai/Nívea tendo ciúmes femininos seria engraçado xD e eu acho q eles reagiram bem porque ele ficou realmente bastante "gostosa" XD

**Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP **

**Pinku: **faz tempo que eu não assisto também... saudades!!!

**Mione11: **eu tenho alguns eps. Guardados, mas Tb faz tempo q não vejo, Tb to com saudades d ver o anime T.T

**LahKage**

**Pinku: **continuado!! Gostou do final? :D

**Mione11: **han... o que você considera como 'logo'? XD

**Pinku: **e aqui acabamos a ultimas reviews... e essa fic também... Fiquei com Deus e continuem acompanhando as nossas fics!!! E não se esqueçam de nos dizer o que acharam mandando seus últimos reviews!!! :D

**Mione11: **e até a próxima!


End file.
